The Days After: Ryouga's Journey
by Arok
Summary: Several months after Ranma and Akane's failed first wedding attempt Ryouga struggles to move on. Ryouga's path has never been clear to him but maybe with a little help he can finally find his cure.
1. The End

Disclaimer:  

The characters in this story aren't mine.  They are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, the creator of Ranma ½.  This is a totally non-profit bit of prose also known as a fanfic.  I am writing this for the enjoyment of other Ranma ½ fans and myself.  If the great Takahashi Rumiko says she doesn't want her characters used in this way it will be deleted immediately.  Any who... onward into the story.

The Days After: Ryouga's Journey

By:  Eric Evans

Chapter 1:  The End

A young man dressed in a black collarless T-shirt, a yellow and black speckled bandana, a white belt and black pants bound along the calves by crisscrossing leather cords was walking quietly through what he was beginning to believe was an endless forest.  It was a rather cool morning, and the leaves on the trees had started to change colors in preparation for the coming winter.  Ryouga sighed as he looked around wondering if he would ever find his way.  "I should have at least come across some sort of town or village by now...." he grumbled to himself.  The weight of his pack had started to bother him more and more recently.  He decided to stop and leaned back against a nearby tree letting himself sink to the ground.  _I've been traveling for almost four months now, I think, and nothing...  I need a break.  He began trying to rub some of the soreness from his shoulders before deciding to work on the growing stiffness in his legs._

In their classroom Ranma and Akane where sitting idly talking with friends awaiting the start of classes for the day.  One of the girls who had been looking at the colors in the leaves noticed something unusual and pointed it out to several of her friends.  A little later almost all the girls were staring out the windows.  Curiosity overcame Akane, and she leaned over in her seat to get a look at what every one was staring at out the window.  She looked around for a little while before something caught her eye.  It was a dark object huddled on the far side of a tree in the woods behind the school.  She squinted trying to make it out when she saw an arm crash into the ground leaving a crater, and making all of the trees nearby shake, losing some of their leaves.

"Ryouga... that's Ryouga!" she exclaimed nearly falling over in her desk.  "Hey, Ranma, it looks like Ryouga found his way back!"

Ranma turned to her laughing,  "Well it's about time... he must have gotten lost good this time!"

Akane looked out the window to see Ryouga standing up and starting to walk away with his head lowered.  "Oh, no!  Ranma, I think he's leaving again...and he didn't even say 'Hello'," she said, the last part only a whisper.

"Heh.  Probably has no idea where he is.  I'll go see," he said as he leapt out the window.  _I hope Ryouga wants to fight I haven't had a good fight since he left.  I've had to settle for sparing with Pops....  Well, even if he doesn't want to fight...  I'm sure I can 'persuade' him into it.  He laughed as he though of all the different ways he could set Ryouga off._

Ryouga was not in the best of moods.  He hadn't seen Akane in a long time and it had been very rainy recently, so traveling had been rough.  He sighed, and got up from his resting spot after punching a good sized hole in the ground, and started to walk off into the forest again, still completely unaware of the large school building behind him.  _Idiot!  Why can't I ever get where I am going?_

"Hey, Ryouga, wait up!" a familiar voice called.

"R-Ranma?!?" he shouted spinning around.

"So how is it going P-chan?" Ranma asked in a mocking tone.

"N-no... t-that means... that means I'm back in...." he said his voice trailing off.

"What is it Ryouga...?  I thought you'd be happy to be back...." Ranma inquired slightly puzzled by the lost boy's reaction.  _What?  He doesn't want to be back?  Ah, well I can ask him about it later... time to get him mad.  "What is it P-chan?  Do you have something to hide?  Maybe it's that you finally figured out Akane likes P-chan more than you."_

Ryouga glared at Ranma his ki flaring up around him.  He instantly dropped into a fighting stance his fists at the ready, and gritting his teeth showing his fangs fully.  "HOW DARE YOU!?!" he screamed.  Having been deep in thought he was caught totally off guard by Ranma's remark.  _I'll kill him!!!  How could he say that?!?  I'll make him... I'll... I'll....  Damn it...!  I promised myself I wouldn't fight him again until after I've found that cure....  This is how I always messed up getting a cure before, I'd either tell Ranma, and he'd screw it up trying to cheat me out of it, or I'd get to caught up in fighting him, and some how I'd lose my chance....  He rose from his straddle stance with a groan, and turned his head from Ranma closing his eyes._

Ranma who had also dropped into a fighting stance to wait for Ryouga's attack looked stunned when the lost boy turned away.  _What is he doing?  Is this some kind of new technique, or is he really not going to fight?  That was my best taunt too... I can't believe he hasn't tried to flatten me yet.  The way he yelled back at me he was obviously pissed off, so what is going on?!?_

"Ranma... I don't have time for this....  I'm not going to fight you… just leave me alone," Ryouga whispered his voice trailing off.  Ryouga turned back to look at Ranma again, and noticed Furinkan High School was there for the first time.  As he stared in shock at the building that seemed to him to have magically appeared he noticed Akane starring at them out of one of the windows.  "Akane...." he said with a sigh as he turned back around and began to walk away.  _So close, and yet so far... Akane has accepted her engagement to that jerk, and... and I... I saw the way she looked at him when she thought he was going to die because of those winged jerks... she almost gave her life to save him then... she would have if he hadn't saved her....  Her heart is...._

"Wha... hey!!!  Ryouga, where are you going?!?" Ranma asked rising from his fighting stance still trying to recover from the shock of Ryouga not attacking.

"I have to go somewhere... so just leave me alone Ranma," he said with out turning to look at Ranma not wanting him to see how badly he felt at that moment.

"Boy, that is a laugh!  Like you can even find your own house!"

"Yeah, whatever Ranma," he spouted not paying any attention to what Ranma was saying.  He dashed away concentrating on leaving as fast as he could before he told Ranma something he didn't want him to know._ I've lost Akane for good... just one more defeat I guess….  I've had so many... and so few victories....  A cure is all there is left for me now.  That will be my victory... after I get a cure I'll start my life over....  Farewell Akane... may you have a joyous life....  _Ryouga could hardly hold back his tears.__

"H-hey!  Ryouga, wait a sec will ya.  Ryouga!" Ranma chased after his old rival wondering what he was up to.  _He is definitely acting strange, and something just seems wrong._  Ryouga continued to run with no idea where he was going, Ranma close behind. __

A while later Ranma was bored out of his mind.  They had nearly reached the edge of the city and Ryouga still wouldn't answer him and didn't show any signs of stopping.  Ranma couldn't wait any longer.  Ranma lunged over top of Ryouga and sprung back towards him as soon as he touched the ground.  He quickly connected an uppercut to his jaw, and a kick to his solar plexus.  Ryouga was caught off guard and thrown backwards and into a wall, which instantly shattered from the force of the kick.  Ryouga crumpled to the ground unable to get any air.  _Damn, I should have been ready for that…._

Ranma stood surprised his rival had gone down so quickly... and wasn't getting up.  "Is that it Ryouga?  Well, then you'd better just tell me now.  I don't like bullying the WEAK." He cautiously walked up to Ryouga expecting to be attacked.

_Weak?!?__  Weak!?!  I'll show you who's weak!!!  Ryouga wanted to jump up, and go hurt Ranma, but it was all he could do to stand, still unable to breath.  _Damn!  I can't believe I let him catch me off guard like that!  I'll... I'll....  Man... if I can't get a breath pretty soon I'm gonna pass out.... __

Ranma dropped into a back-stance as Ryouga stood up expecting to be attacked.  Instead he heard a muffled thud as he watched Ryouga collapse to his knees.  "What the...." he said standing back up.  _Did I really hurt him that bad?  He realized that his rival was struggling to try to breathe.  __Damn, he must have been completely off guard....  He watched as Ryouga turned an odd shade of blue._  I can't let him die like this...  Oh man!!!  There is no way I'm going to do CPR on him!!!_  He started to gag at the thought then controlled himself.  He watched as Ryouga rose to his feet again starting to gasp in a little air, a hint of the odd blue color remaining on his angry features._

Ryouga was gasping for air, but at least he was getting some air.  _That jerk_... I should kill him.  I should... I... I shouldn't have let my guard down....  It was my own fault....  _Ryouga's face returned to a look of depression, and he started to walk away fighting the darkness threatening to close in on him.  He had wanted to yell some insult about having no honor, but he couldn't really think straight, and he was sure he couldn't spare the air anyway.  As he walked away the last of his anger slowly faded into depression._

Ranma was stunned.  _What?!?  He's still not going to come after me even after that?  I wonder if there really is something wrong....  He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of anything, so he once again started to follow Ryouga._

Later that day at Furinkan High School Akane was staring absentmindedly out a window wondering what happened to Ranma and Ryouga.  

Ukyou was watching Akane.  Having arrived after Ranma had already left, she hadn't found out that Ranma had gone chasing after Ryouga until lunchtime and she was worried about him since he hadn't come back.  _What am I worried about?  It's not like Ranma's never skipped classes before....  She sighed.  _I think I'll see if I can go home with Akane, and see what Ranma's been up to though.__

In a fair sized forest not to far from Tokyo Ranma was still following Ryouga.  He had wanted to say something to Ryouga... to say anything... but the longer he had waited the harder it had become.  Finally he had just decided that he couldn't go on any longer.  He was bored out of his mind, and he had no idea why he was following Ryouga.  _Ryouga is always like this... I guess I had better just_ _stop following him, and head back to school.  He could go on like this for the rest of the day... the rest of his life for that matter.  _

Ryouga couldn't suppress the growling in is stomach, or the pain pushing him to rest early any longer.  He dropped his pack, and began to set up camp, and Ranma decided not to leave having found the opening he had been looking for,"So… Ryouga...."

Ryouga spun around in shock.  "Ranma!?!  I'm at Furinkan High School again?!?" he shouted franticly looking around for the building having thought that Ranma had gotten bored and went back to class.  

"Oh... uh...." Ranma said completely unable to remember what he was doing.  "Nope, where out in the middle of the nowhere in some woods.  Just you and me."

Ryouga thought about that for a second before he reeled back in terror.  "I knew you were a pervert, but... but...." he said not wanting to finish.

"Huh....  No!  No!  No!  That's not it!  I mean you've got it all wrong!!!" he screamed realizing what Ryouga was thinking.  "Geez, and you call me a pervert!  You're the one with the dirty mind!" Ranma shouted having turned a bright red.

Ryouga being so relieved by Ranma's first statement didn't even notice the insult.  "Then what?" he said having calmed down a little bit, but growing more and more angry at the fact Ranma was there.

Ranma thought for a second before it came back to him, "I want to know what's wrong.  You are definitely hiding something....  Why didn't you want to fight me?"

"I already told you that it's none of you business… and there is no way… I'm going to tell you ANYTHING!"  

"Oh come on man we are sorta friends, right?  What's wrong?"

Ryouga ignored him and began setting up camp in silence.

After a short time Ryouga had gathered firewood, started a fire, and cooked some stew out of a few things in his pack.  He offered Ranma about half of what he had cooked, and Ranma accepted it thankfully.  Both of them finished, and Ryouga started cleaning the dishes.  Neither of them broke the silence that had been hanging over them. 

Finally Ranma couldn't stand it any more, "That was a pretty good meal Ryouga.  I'm impressed.  It was definitely much better than Akane's anyway."  _If nothing else he will say something about me insulting Akane's cooking._

Ryouga who had started to rustle around in his pack glanced up at him, but went back to what he had been doing with out a word.

"Oh, come on man.  You can at least say something!"  Ranma was starting to get irritated.

Ryouga looked up again, and looked thoughtful for a second, "What is it you want me to say Ranma?  Do you want me to thank you or something?"

"No!  I just... well, what I meant was...."

Ryouga interrupted, "How about this?  Go home Ranma.  You're not welcome here."

Ranma was startled by his cold response, and was starting to get a little mad.  "No way, Ryouga, I'm not going until I find out what you are hiding."

"It's none of your damned business!"

"Sorry, P-chan, I thought maybe you could use a little help, but obviously an idiot like you is to stupid to appreciate it!"

"Why would I appreciate your help?!?  You'd probably just steal it after you helped me find it!!!"  _Damn!!!  Shouldn't have said that!!!  Damn it... I hope he didn't notice...._

"Why the hell would...." he stopped, after realizing what Ryouga had said, "Looking for something, huh?  Well, I guess if you won't tell me I'll just have to keep following you to find out!"

_DAMN IT!!! I've got to think of something... fast!  _Ryouga growled, "I see.  So you think you can survive out in these woods for a couple weeks with out any supplies, or maybe you think you can keep leaching of me!"

Ranma quickly retorted, "I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah sure Ranma!"

After the short exchange both of them sat in silence once again.  Despite what he had said Ranma knew Ryouga was right.  He needed his pack if he was going to keep following Ryouga, but it was back in his room, and there was no way he could go get it with out Ryouga leaving. 

Ryouga put out the fire, and angrily stuffed the last of his gear back in his pack having decided that he didn't want to rest there for the rest of the day after all, while Ranma watched him thoughtfully.  _The way Ryouga's acting he's got to be after a cure.  If that's the case he's never going to tell me what he's up to, and I'm not going to let him get it without me.  I'm going to have to follow him until I can get it, or find out how to get it, but if I'm going to follow him I need my pack.  So how am I going to get my pack?  It's back in my room, and Ryouga's not gonna wait while I go get it....  I'll have to take him with me... but he would never agree to that either....  Wait!  Who said he has to agree.  I'm sure I can find a way to force him....  Yeah!  If I could get him to fight me I'm sure I could lead him back with out him noticing.  _Ranma was impressed with himself having come up with a plan._  He was so impressed in fact that he was ignoring the part of his mind that was saying things like: __What if you can't get him to fight... he wouldn't earlier today, and _What if he's not really after a cure,_ and so on._

Ryouga picked up his pack, and checked one last time that the fire had been sufficiently smothered, and then started to walk off.  Ranma finally broke his concentration, and bounded after the lost boy.  "Hey Ryouga unless you just want me to beat on you like before you had better get ready, because here I come."

Ryouga grimaced, then his face filled with anger as he spun around to face Ranma.  He didn't have any idea what Ranma was up to, but he dropped into a straddle-stance having already sensed Ranma's attack.  He didn't have to wait long because Ranma had started to charge him as soon as he had finished what he was saying.

Ranma knew that he needed to get Ryouga to stay on the offensive.  That way Ryouga would have to follow him wherever he went while trying to attack.  Ranma started the fight with a flurry of punches, and kicks most of which Ryouga blocked.  Once Ryouga began to fight back Ranma fell into a defensive posture constantly retreating, and leading Ryouga in the direction of Nerima.

The duo flew through the trees both on the ground, and occasionally in the air, or on the branches of the trees.  The longer they fought the more of Ryouga's strikes began to sneak through Ranma's defense, and to Ranma's great irritation every time he began to seriously counterattack to slow down the blows he was taking, they would end up headed off in the wrong direction.  

After classes had let out Ukyou approached Akane as she was just starting to head home.  "Hey, Akane."

"Oh.  Hello, Ukyou," Akane said not at all surprised at being followed.

"Ummm..." Ukyou stuttered feeling a little embarrassed, "do you mind if I walk home with you?  I'm... uhhh... kinda worried about Ranchan."

Akane shrugged, "No that's fine... I wouldn't worry about him though."

"Really?  I thought you looked a little concerned too....  You weren't paying attention at all in class...."

Akane blushed slightly, "Why would I worry about that insensitive jerk?!?"  After a long pause she continued, " Actually, it was Ryouga I was thinking about.  I haven't seen him in along time."

Ukyou looked smug, "Oh, so you DO care about Ryouga?"

"What?!?  N-not like that... he… he's just a really nice guy...!  Ryouga is my closest male friend, and I can talk to him about anything... but that's all!"  Akane's face took on a thoughtful expression.  "Actually, he's so sweet, and shy that I don't usually think of him as a guy at all, but more of just as a friend."

The smile faded from Ukyou face.  _I kinda feel sorry for Ryouga…. does she really have no idea the way he feels about her...?  "Say, Akane, have you ever wondered if there's a girl Ryouga likes?" _

Akane thought about the question for a second, "Well I'm pretty sure there is... but he would never tell me who she is.…  I guess he is just to embarrass about it....  It could be Akari.  They get along pretty well, and he's always really happy when she is around... but he doesn't seem to really want to get close to her."

"I wonder why?"

"Well... I guess it could be because he is shy, but... I think it's that there is someone else...."

"Really....  Why would he be so happy when she is around then?

"It's probably because he's lonely....  He seems to really want to be close to someone... anyone, but just can't."

"Hmmm... I'll never understand that idiot...."

After that they walked along quietly to the Tendo's residence.  Akane thought of all the things that she wanted to talk about with Ryouga hoping that she might see him again soon.  Ukyou was considering how depressing and lonely Ryouga's life must have been.  

Once they had reached the Tendo's they went inside, and quickly found out from Kasumi that she hadn't seen Ranma since he had left for school.

Ukyou sighed.  _I came all this way for nothing....  "Well, I guess I had better be going...."_

Hearing the disappointment in Ukyou's tone Kasumi turned to her.  "Why don't you stay for supper?  Maybe Ranma will be back by then.  It's not like him to miss a meal."

"Really?!?  I'd... ummm... well, I don't want to be a bother...."

"Oh, it's no bother.  You're welcome anytime."

Ukyou started to smile, "Thanks.  I guess I could stay... and I'll help you in the kitchen, okay?"

"Oh no, you are a guest.  You shouldn't have to help out."

"Oh, please, I love cooking."

"Well, I guess it's okay," she said as she went to work on diner with Ukyou following close behind.  Akane turned, and headed to the stairs, and to her room to change into her gi.  _Well I might as well get a little practice in._

Later that evening at the Tendo's everyone was beginning to disperse after diner.  Genma, and Soun had left the table to play Go in the dojo, calling it training.  Kasumi had cleared the table and working in the kitchen.  Nabiki had left to go to her room.  Akane, and Ukyou, however, were still sitting at the table, and talking.

Ukyou looked around, and sighed, "Well, I wonder what Ranchan is up to...."

"I don't know... but I bet that jerk has been picking on Ryouga all day," Akane replied having started to worry about Ranma too, but unwilling to show it.  Ukyou felt she had overstayed her welcome, and Akane noticed she was starting to feel uncomfortable.  _If Ukyou leaves then I won't have anyone to talk to... sure we don't always get along, but the last thing I want to do tonight is sit around by myself worrying about Ranma... that jerk._

Ukyou started to stand up and leave so Akane decided to act fast, "Do you want to stay and watch television for a while?"

Ukyou looked surprised for a moment at the offer, but quickly began to smile.  She had already missed the evening rush at Ukchan's, and she didn't really want to just sit around alone and worry about Ranma.  "Sure, if you don't mind."

Akane started to turn on the television, but was startled by a load crash, and some yelling from somewhere outside.  "What was that?"

"I don't know.  Maybe it's Ranchan!  Let's go see!" Ukyou yelled as both of them leapt to their feet, and started towards the noise.

Ryouga was starting to get really annoyed.  He had realized a while ago that Ranma was running away a lot more than he was attacking.  At first it had made him happy, but he also realized something must have been going on.  Ranma could have been running away because he couldn't handle the attacks, but it wasn't very likely.  His attacks hadn't been that great.  That was mostly because Ranma kept running away, but still there hadn't really been anything to run away from.  However, Ranma had finally stopped running and Ryouga was ready to pound Ranma for real.

Ranma was starting to get worn out.  _Finally, I made it.  Now I have to end this quick because I can't last much longer.  "Well you've had your fun Ryouga, now it's my turn!"_

"Don't make me laugh!  You're almost worn out.  I'm not even tired," he said mockingly.  Ranma rushed at Ryouga preparing to use his Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken.  However, Ryouga saw it coming, and began to concentrate on gathering his ki.  He gathered the despair he had been holding back since he realized that he and Akane were separated by a void that grew larger the more Ranma and Akane cared for each other, a void that had grown so large that he could never cross it.  The void filled his heart of glass.  Then the void overwhelmed his heart and began to flow through his entire body.  He watched as Ranma neared.  He forced the despair that had become the only thing he had known for so long, towards his hands, and formed it into a massive ball of heavy ki that exploded into Ranma's chest.  "Shishi Houkoudan!!!"

            Ranma was thrown backward smashing into the wall behind him, causing it to crumble.  Ranma pulled himself to his feet realizing how tired he really was.  Ryouga, seeing his opponent leave himself open, immediately charged at Ranma throwing several quick kicks and punches not noticing the cries of concern from the two spectators that had just arrived.  Ranma dodged by jumping over Ryouga.  Ryouga quickly spun around, jabbing at the ground with one finger.  Ranma couldn't avoid all of the flying debris from the Bakusai Tenketsu, and was knocked off balance and into the koi pond.

            Ranma-chan quickly pulled herself out of the water.  _Damn!  This isn't going well at all!  She rubbed some of the sweat and blood from the cut over her right eye off of her face with the back of her hand.  _

            The two combatants stood staring at one another, waiting for the other to make the next move.  Finally Ryouga began to slip several bandanas off his head, and flung them at Ranma-chan like shurikens.  Ranma-chan quickly noticed a gap in between the bandana-shurikens, and almost instantly bounded through it heading for Ryouga.  _This is it.  He would never expect me to come straight though.  I can catch him off guard if I attack quickly enough._

However, Ryouga had expected it, and in fact he had planned it.  Ryouga had already started to glow with the aura of his own depression by the time Ranma-chan started to move.  "Shishi..."

            Ranma-chan's mind reeled as it realized what was happening.  _He lured me in!  Can't block this, I'm to tired, and if it's any thing like the last one... I've got to get out of the way... now!!!_

            "Houkoudan!!!"  The heavy ki once again rushed forth from Ryouga's hands.  Ranma-chan quickly began to dodge it, jumping to the right.  If she hadn't been running around, and getting beaten on all day she could have avoid the blast with out losing a stride, but as it was she had only managed to jump a little ways before she was hit in the left side by the powerful blast.  She was forced shoulder first into the ground leaving a rut where she had been shoved down into, and along the ground.

Ranma-chan's head was throbbing.  She rolled onto her back, and sprung to her feet, almost falling back down.  Ryouga prepared to attack again having pulled his umbrella from it's binding on his pack.  Akane, and Ukyou who had been watching the exchange finally broke in. 

"Stop it Ryouga!  You're going to really hurt him!" Akane screamed running to Ranma-chan's side, Ukyou close behind.

Ryouga who still had no idea where he was jumped at the sight of Akane and Ukyou rushing to help Ranma-chan.  "A-Akane?!?"

Ranma-chan moaned still dazed from the blast, and started to fall down, but was caught by Akane.  "Akane... leave us alone... this is a... man to man fight... and I'll never admit defeat to that...."  Her voice faded off as the throbbing in her head grew stronger, and she doubled over in pain.  Akane quickly put her arms around Ranma-chan wanting to ease the pain, but feeling helpless.  Ukyou had brought her battle-spatula to the ready, "That's enough you jerk!  Just leave Ranchan alone!"

Ryouga had finally figured out where he was, "But I didn't...."

"Didn't what?!?" Ukyou yelled trying to sound threatening.  "Didn't just spend all day chasing Ranchan around trying to kill him after he went and tried to talk to you?!?"  She figured it was something like that.  It always seemed to be.

Ryouga couldn't answer.  His mind couldn't concentrate.  The only thing that he could think of was the fact that Akane was hugging Ranma.  _It doesn't matter what I do....  I have lost Akane to... to... to that jerk....  Damn it!!!  I... What am I fighting for... honor... love... revenge...?  No, not any more there is nothing left....  There is no way back...._  The despair that Ryouga had focused against Ranma started to overwhelm him and he began to sink deep into depression.  Not wanting to see what was happening he lowered his head.  He had almost won this battle, but it was meaningless.  He no longer had a reason to fight.

Ukyou's face remained hard as the lost boy began to stumble backwards.  Then he sunk to his knees, and Ukyou started unsure what he was doing, "H-Hey...."

Ryouga pushed himself back to his feet his head still lowered.  _Even Ukyou is against me....  There is nothing for me here....  I have to keep going....  I have to get away from here._

"Hey... are you okay?"  Ukyou was starting to get a little worried about him.  She started to walk towards Ryouga, but as she did he turned, and leapt off over the wall, and into the night without ever looking back.  She considered going after him, but instead decided to go back to check on Ranma.

Ranma-chan was being lead inside leaning heavily on Akane having forgotten that she had wanted to follow Ryouga.  Ukyou rushed over, and helped to support her weight from the other side.  The trio quickly went inside to bandage Ranma-chan's wounds.

Ryouga, after jumping over the wall, ran until he ended up in a small deserted park, and collapsed.  He was tired, but he had collapsed because he had lost his will... his will to fight... his will to get away... his will to live....


	2. New Friends, New Companions

Disclaimer:  

The characters in this story aren't mine.  They are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, the creator of Ranma ½.  This is a totally non-profit bit of prose also known as a fanfic.  I am writing this for the enjoyment of other Ranma ½ fans and myself.  If the great Takahashi Rumiko says she doesn't want her characters used in this way it will be deleted immediately.  Any who... onward into the story.

The Days After: Ryouga's Journey

By:  Eric Evans

Chapter 2: New Friends, New Companions

            In a small park somewhere in the Tokyo area the sun had just started to peak over the horizon causing the sky to turn from black to bright shades of everything from orange to purple.  In that park a dirty and disheveled young man was laying facedown on the ground sleeping.  The boy began to stir as the sunlight touched his face.

Ryouga slowly regained consciousness after a dreamless night.  _Oh... my back hurts.  Hmmm... I must have sleep on the ground all night... h_e coughed a couple of times spitting out some dirt, and grass, f_ace down with out my sleeping bag, and with my pack on, no less....  _He slowly rolled over to a sitting position opening his eyes slowly for the first time.  _Hmmm..._ where am I any way... what happened...?  Oh...._  Finally, he began to recall the events of the day before.  He lowered his head, and rubbed his eyes not fully awake and unsure what he was going to do.  As he sat he went over the injuries he had received from the fight the day before.  Several cuts, a lot of bruises, but only the throbbing pain from his chest seemed to really deserve any attention was.  He had received that blow when Ranma had jumped him the first time, and the real fight had happened well after that, but that didn't mean it wasn't serious.  Unlike Ranma, injuries didn't stop Ryouga from fighting, they fuel him on making him angrier but often he also aggravated his wounds and made them worse._  Oh well.  There is nothing I can do about it even if the ribs are broken....  I had better figure out what I'm going to do now…._  He stood up, and walked towards the still empty street._

After about an hour Ryouga was still in a city.  He wasn't sure if it was Tokyo or not, but it didn't really matter to him.  He continued to walk, his eyes on the ground, until he noticed small sobs from somewhere nearby.  He stopped and looked around hoping to find where they were coming from.

The street was fairly empty because it was still quite early.  It didn't take Ryouga long to see the small girl sitting on the curb crying.  She looked like she was probably five or so years old.  She had on denim overalls, and a pink shirt with a big yellow flower peaking out from under her overalls.  She had rather long reddish-brown hair that was tied back by a large yellow ribbon, and bright green eyes that where rather red from the tears that streaked her face.  He walked over to the little girl, and sat down next to her.  "What's wrong little girl?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

The girl looked at him fearfully, remembering what she had been told about talking to strangers, but soon the concern on the young man's face sitting next to her over came her fears, "I... I lost my mommy...."  She started to cry even harder.

"Oh... that's terrible!  Ummm, but don't cry....  I'll help you find her.  What's your name?" he said in the most soothing tone he could muster.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes, and turned to look at him again, "Really?!?  I-I'm Ryoko...."

"Nice to meet you Ryoko.  I'm Ryouga.  Now tell me, what where you and your mommy doing the last time you saw her?"

"We got up early this morning so we could go shopping before she had to go to work.  As we were walking I saw a dolly in that store over there," she pointed at the nearby collectable store, "and I went over to the window to look at it, and I-I... I lost her."  She started to cry again.

"Do you know how long ago that was?" he said placing a hand gently on her back hoping to calm her down.

"I... I'm not sure... but the sun was just coming up when we left our house...."

"Hmmm... that long huh?  Well... that means she probably doesn't know where to look for you, or she would have been back by now...." Ryouga looked thoughtful.  _The best thing to do would be to take her home if she knows the address, but it might take me awhile to make it there... and I can't even chance it....  If I did happen to get lost I'd probably get charged with kidnapping... but I can't just leave her here....  What can I do...?  Call the police?  Yeah, that will work.  We will just go in one of these stores, and call the police.  Ryouga stood up, and offered Ryoko a hand, "Well I think the best thing to do would be to call the police and they can help you find your way home."_

The little girl looked scared, and then glomped onto his hand, "But... but...."  She started to cry a little again.

"Don't worry.  I'll stay with you until we find your mommy if you want," he smiled at her.

She began to smile back, "Thanks Mister Ryouga."

Ryouga led Ryoko who was still holding his hand to the collectable store behind them.  They went into the store, and Ryouga walked up to the clerk.  Ryoko, still clinging onto Ryouga's hand for dear life, stared at the dolly in the window that had gotten her into the mess in the first place.

After a short exchange with the clerk Ryouga had found out that the phone at the store wasn't working.  Ryouga sighed, and looked down at Ryoko then followed her eyes to the dolly in the window.

A little later Ryouga lead Ryoko down the street looking for another store that was open.  Ryoko was still holding Ryouga's hand with one hand, but in the other she had a dolly that she was snuggling up against.

Finally Ryouga saw an open sign, and walked in not even noticing the name of the store.  Ryoko followed her new friend with out question.  Ryouga was quite shocked when he realized that he was in a familiar place, and even more shocked when he noticed the pretty chef behind the grill working contently her spatulas moving with grace.

"Ukyou?!?" he stopped stunned that he had ended up at Ukchan's. 

"Ryouga?!?" Ukyou jumped hearing his voice.  "I thought you would be miles a way by...."  She stopped when she noticed the small girl hanging onto his hand.  "Who is that???"

Ryouga was jolted back to consciousness by the question, "Oh... yeah... can I use your phone?"

"Uh... sure...." she led him to the phone with Ryoko following close behind, "So... who is she?"

"Oh this is Ryoko.  She was lost, so I told her I'd help her find her mother.  I'm going to call the police, so we can get her home."

Ukyou realized the irony of the situation, but turned her attention to the little girl after showing Ryouga the phone.  "That's terrible.  Are you hungry?  I can make you some okonomiyaki on the house if you like while Ryouga calls the police."

The little girl nodded at her, and reluctantly let go of Ryouga's hand, and followed her back to the front.  Ryouga watched them go as he listened to the phone on the other end of the line ring.  Finally some one answered and he turned back to the phone to concentrate on explaining the situation to the officer on the other end.

Ryoko was sitting at the bar right in front of where Ukyou was hastily preparing several okonomiyaki.  Ukyou looked at the little girl who was hugging her dolly tightly.  "That's a pretty doll you have there," she said hoping to take the little girls mind off of what had been going on.

The little girl looked up at her smiling slightly, "Yep.  Mister Ryouga got it for me."

"Oh!  Really?"  She thought about this for a second._  He really is a nice guy I guess... good with kids too....  Kinda surprising as violent, and destructive as he is sometimes... I guess there is more to him than meets the eye....  Probably a lot of things I don't know about him...._

"Miss Ukyou...?"

Ukyou placed an okonomiyaki in front of the little girl, and she began to eat it immediately.  "What is it, honey?"

Ryoko began to talk, her mouth full, "Are you..." she swallowed, "you Mister Ryouga's girlfriend?"  She stuffed some more food into her mouth.

Ukyou stared at her in shock for a second, "Wha...?  No!  We're just friends...."  Ukyou started to blush.

Ryoko shrugged, and continued to eat.

Ukyou was about to ask why she had brought it up, but just then an officer walked in, and up to the grill, "Is there a Hibiki Ryouga here?"

"Uh... yeah.  I guess he is in the back.  I'll go get him."  Ukyou went to the room where she had left Ryouga, and found that he wasn't there.  She searched for a little while, and found him in a closet.

"Geez.  You idiot, can't you even walk straight down a hall?!?  Come on.  The police are here."

Ryouga rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, and follow Ukyou back to the front.  Ryouga walked up to the officer.  "Hello, I'm Hibiki Ryouga.  Thank you for coming so quickly."

About an hour later Ryouga, Ryoko and Ukyou were sitting in the police station.  Ryoko was on the floor playing with her new dolly, and Ryouga was playing along with her.  Ukyou was on a long bench against the wall watching quietly.  _Well this is odd, usually it's the women who play with the little kids while the guys just watch, thought Ukyou.  _It's even weirder that it's Ryouga.  I've never seen Ryouga like this before....  Even last night he was fuming, and trying to kill Ranma, and when he left he looked like... like... I don't even know....  I don't think I've seen anyone else look that depressed... and that's just normal for Ryouga... but now... but now he looks content, maybe even a little happy just sitting there playing with that little girl he just met...._  Ukyou's thoughts were interrupted when an officer approached them._

"Please follow me," he said in a cheerful tone.

The three quickly stood up, and followed the officer.  After walking only a short distance down a hallway they entered a room with a crying woman who was being consoled by another officer.  She was dressed in a deep blue kimono.  Her face looked a lot like Ryoko's.  She had the same color eyes, and the same color hair, although her hair was short.

The officer who led them in spoke, "Ma'am is this your child?"  The woman quickly looked up and saw Ryoko standing there with the others.  Her face lit up, even more tears running down her now smiling face, "Ryoko!!!"

"Mommy!!!" the two ran to each other, and hugged, and the woman kissed Ryoko's head crying even more.

Ryouga just stood there smiling.  Ukyou smiled as she watched the reunited mother and child, on the verge of tears herself, and then looked at Ryouga.  She didn't know if she had ever seen him so happy.  Then to her surprise he closed his eyes, lowered his head letting out a sigh and turned around to leave.  "Ryo-Ryouga... wait... where are you going you idiot?!?"

Ryouga turned to look at her not nearly as happy as he had been just seconds ago, "Ryoko is back with her mother.  There is nothing more for me to do."  He turned back away, and started to walk off.  

Ukyou was speechless.  _He doesn't even want to talk to the mother, or say goodbye to Ryoko?!?  What is with that idiot?!?  She started to say something, but stopped when she saw Ryoko run up to Ryouga with her mother close behind._

"See Mommy.  This is him.  This is Mister Ryouga."  Ryouga stopped, and slowly turned around not sure what to say.  Fortunately for him he didn't have to say anything.

Ryoko's mother put her arms around him still crying, "Oh thank you young man!  I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to my little Ryoko... she is all I have left ever since my husband died...." her voice trailed off, but she squeezed Ryouga even tighter.

After about an hour and a half of talking, Ryouga playing with Ryoko, Ryoko's mother giving Ryouga her address, and telling him to come by any time he could, Ryouga and Ukyou began to leave the police station.  As they got to the door one of the officers approached them.

"Hey, wait a sec."

"Um... what is it officer?"  Ukyou answered while Ryouga just stared.

"I just wanted to thank you two myself.  That was one of the best parts of my job... reuniting loved ones I mean.  I'm really glad to see that there are a couple of kids like you left in this town."  The twenty some officers in the room all sounded there agreement.  Ryouga smiled nervously blushing slightly, "We just did what we had to... but thanks."  Ukyou patted Ryouga on the back, and led him to the door as the officer waved.

As the two exited the police station they were passed by a herd of reporters who were headed inside, but didn't even bother to notice the pair walking out.  Ryouga and Ukyou didn't pay much attention to them either, and started off down the street in silence.

Ryouga was the first to break the silence, "Well I guess I had better be going...."  

Ukyou looked at him, and noticed he had once again sunk back into a deep depression with out her noticing it.  "Uh... are you sure....  I mean wouldn't you like to come back to Ukchan's with me?  You haven't eaten today have you?  You must be hungry."

Ryouga looked at her for a second then turned back to the ground.  _I don't want anyone's pity, and that's all I can see in her eye's...._  "No I'm fine...."  His stomach growled defiantly, and Ryouga looked embarrassed, but still started to walk off away from Ukyou.

"Hey!  Don't give me that!  I heard your stomach!" she was getting angry at the way the lost boy was treating her like a stranger.  She grabbed his hand pulling him along, "Come on you idiot..."  Ryouga didn't resist, but never raised his gaze from the ground.

Later, Ukchan's was deserted save two people, Ryouga and Ukyou.  Ryouga was sitting at the bar, his pack lying on the ground by his side, and he was staring at his hands.  Ukyou was busily working on several okonomiyaki, thinking about what had happen earlier that day.  _What is with Ryouga anyway....  He was so happy for a while, but then...._

"Say Ryouga...." Ukyou looked up from her work.

"Hmmm...." Ryouga continued staring at his hands.

"Well... is something... really bothering you...."

He looked up at her, "I'm fine...."

"Are you sure... I mean you always seem depressed, but now it seems even worse...."

"Heh...." Ryouga looked back down at his hands.

"Come on Ryouga!  I'm worried about you, you idiot!" she was starting to get agitated.

Ryouga hadn't really wanted to make Ukyou mad, so he decided to try to calm her down, "It's nothing really... it's just I don't know... I mean I'm not sure what I'm going to do now."

"What do you mean?" she asked having calmed down.

Ryouga sighed.  "Well, it's over....  There is nothing more for me here, and... and I don't know where I'm going to go now....  Not that it really matters I guess...."

That hadn't been what she had expected.  She had expected him to yell something about Ranma ruining his life or something like that, but this....  "What do you mean... what's over?"

"Everything... everything that we've been fighting for... I've lost... completely.  There is nothing left for me to fight for....  That's why I have to leave...."

Ukyou was shocked by what he had said.  She had seen him like this several times before, but this time there wasn't even a spark of hope in his voice.  She realized the okonomiyaki she had been working on where finished cooking, and served them to Ryouga.  She knew exactly what he was talking about.  She had seen the way Ranma and Akane had been acting lately, and the fact that they had both consented to there marriage made it just that much more obvious, but she still hadn't given up completely, and she couldn't believe Ryouga was.  "Hey you can't just give up.  There is always hope.  Right?"

Ryouga looked up from his meal, "No, I can't do it anymore... before I always did it because I didn't believe Ranma would ever care for her, or make her happy... but now... now they... they...." he couldn't finish what he was saying.

"Ranma doesn't love her!  He loves me!!!" Ukyou was angry, and tears welled up in her eyes, and started running down her cheeks.  _There is no way I'm giving up on Ranma._

"Ukyou... you've seen them.  I didn't want believe it before either, but I know now that they... they love each other... and I can't… I won't do anything to interfere... not if Akane is happy... that's all I want… for her to be happy….  She deserves to be...."  He could hardly believe what he had just said, and the darkness threatened to consume his soul.

Ukyou was burning with anger, and crying at the same time, "Fine then!  Just run away!  Who needs you anyway, idiot!  Get out!  Now!!!  You're not welcome here anymore!!!"  She swung her battle spatula at him, and hit him square in the side of the head, and knocked him across the room, and into the wall.  He got up, grabbed his pack and walked out without a word.

Ukyou stood there crying for a little while, and then realized what she had done._  Damn it!  He was depressed enough as it was I shouldn't have....  I know... I know he was... right....  She started to cry even harder, but raced out the door hoping to find Ryouga.  She didn't want to be alone._

After leaving Ukchan's, Ryouga started to run.  _Damn it!!!  I almost thought Ukyou understood, that she cared....  I shouldn't be so stupid!  Why would anyone care….  _His heart felt like it was about to shatter once again.  He wondered how it could do that so many times and still have anything left.  He had no one, no one who cared about him, no one for him to care about.  Then he began to think about Ryoko... about how happy he had been to just be around her, even though it had only been a short time that he had known her.  He began to cheer up slightly.  He sighed.  _Oh, well....  I guess it's back to looking for a cure.  At least that's a start.  I can rebuild my life after that....  _He settled into the state of depression he was used to.  He had nothing, and yet... he had a goal to head for....  He slowed his pace down to a walk, and hoped that he was going in the right direction for once.

Luckily for Ukyou, Ryouga was always easy to follow when he was angry, or really depressed.  All she had to do was follow the path of destruction.  Holes in walls, over turned vehicles, craters in the ground, and so on were all beacons lighting her way.  Unfortunately for Ukyou he could run really fast, and hardly ever got tired.  She, however, had followed the damage for quite awhile, and was starting to get worn out.

"Damn it!" she wheezed still running.  _I hope I catch him soon.  If I don't I'm gonna collapse from exhaustion.  She looked around a little trying to figure out how far she had ran, and noticed the clouds in the sky.  __Great!  That's the last thing I need... if it starts raining I'll probably catch a cold....  Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into something... hard.  She hit, and bounced back, and landed sprawled out on the ground.  As she opened her eyes everything was very blurry, but she realized that it hadn't been a wall, or a car she had hit it had been a person....  ___

Ryouga turned around, and saw Ukyou laid out on the ground out of breath, and somewhat in pain.  Ryouga's first reaction was anger, but it quickly faded into concern.  "A-are you okay?"

"I-I'm sorry I was looking for someone....  I guess I wasn't watching where I was going...."  Ukyou's head was throbbing with pain.  _God damn it!!!  I feel like an idiot!!!  I should have been watching where I was going!!!  _Her vision still hadn't cleared, but she couldn't believe the guy was still just standing there after she had hit him so hard.  _That was enough force to almost knock me out... how did he....  Then she realized, "Ryouga?!?"_

Ryouga was a bit confused by her reaction, "Uh... yeah."

"I should have known!" she began to laugh despite the pain in her head.

Ryouga features hardened.  _What?!?  She came out here just so she could laugh at me?!?  I don't need to take this!!!  He turned and started to walk away burning with anger._

Even though Ukyou's vision still hadn't cleared she realized something was wrong, and began to stand up, but became very dizzy, and collapsed to her hands and knees.  "H-Hey... Ryouga w-wait a sec...."  She couldn't think straight.  _I bet this is what it feels like when you run into a brick wall at full speed too...._

Ryouga stopped, and turned around slowly, his face still burning with anger, "What?"

"I wanna talk to you...." Ukyou choked out.

"Then talk, but make it quick...." Ryouga hadn't softened even the slightest.

Ukyou wasn't happy with how this was going.  She wanted Ryouga to listen to her with out all the anger... listen to her like he had been before... before she had snapped at him for opening up to her, and chased him out of her restaurant....  _That's too much to ask I guess...._  "I....  Well I wanted to just talk to you again...."  Ryouga didn't seem to want to listen, but she continued, "I wanted to say I'm sorry....  I shouldn't have done what I did....  You where trying to talk to me and I... I-I couldn't...." she had been talking as best she could through the pain, but she couldn't concentrate anymore.  She knew that he hadn't forgiven her.  She could see it on his face.  There was nothing she could do.  She wanted to just cry....  After a little time had past, and Ukyou hadn't said anything else Ryouga started to leave.  Ukyou felt loneliness swooping down from all around to surround her....  All she felt like she could do was to cry, so she did.

Ryouga had only taken a few steps when he heard the sounds of sobs coming from behind him.  His anger couldn't hold out any longer.  His heart started to ache.   _I can't just leave her like that....  What should I do....  _He stopped trying to clear his mind for a second.

Ukyou felt terrible.  She was embarrassed about the way she was kneeling on the ground crying.  She was scared by the realization that she had lost Ranma, and that she didn't really have anyone else.  She was angry that she had chased off Ryouga just when she really needed someone.  She was exhausted from chasing after Ryouga, and she ached all over from when she had found him.  She couldn't think straight, and she couldn't muster the energy to collect herself, and start to head back to her house, but all of that disappeared when she felt two strong hands squeeze her shoulders, and lift her to her feet.

Ryouga stared into Ukyou's eyes, concern had overwhelmed everything else and it was all that was left on his face.  "Come on... lets get you back home...."  He started to gently nudge her in the direction he thought was Ukchan's, but she stumbled, and almost fell back down.  Ryouga caught her, and swept her off of her feet, and began to carry her in his arms.  Ukyou who had just been staring at him uncomprehendingly finally started to cry again, and rapped her arms around Ryouga.  She laid her cheek against his shoulder, happy to be near some one, and feeling safe from the world for the first time in a very long time in his strong arms.

Ryouga started to blush as he headed in the direction he thought Ukchan's should be, but didn't say a thing.  He just let Ukyou nudge herself as tight against him as she wanted, and continued to carry her, not noticing the dark clouds rolling in the distance in front of them.

After having walked about three times as far as he should have had to, even with Ukyou pointing him in the right direction, Ryouga made it back to Ukchan's.  He walked in, and set Ukyou down on one of the stools in front of the bar.  After a little prying he managed to get her to let go, and walked around to the other side of the grill.  To Ukyou's surprise he began to cook something.  It kinda looked like... well she really had no idea, but it smelled good anyway.  Finally he finished one, and served it to Ukyou, and began working on several more.

Ukyou began to eat the... whatever it was... and found that it was actually really good.  Just a little later Ryouga had finished the others, and walked around, and sat down next to Ukyou, and began to eat on one himself.

Ukyou looked at Ryouga, and watched him eat for a while, and then decided to break the silence.  "So what is this Ryouga?  It's really good."

Ryouga swallowed what he had in his mouth, and looked at her, "It's just kinda something I made up while I was traveling...."  Ryouga looked rather embarrassed.

Ukyou was stunned, "I didn't know you where such a good cook!"

Ryouga turned bright red, and then returned his attention to his meal.

Ukyou giggled a little to herself.  _Man... the slightest complement, and he gets really embarrassed... he he he... it's kinda cute....  Ukyou shook the thought out of her head.  "Thanks, Ryouga... for being here I mean... I really needed someone...." she sighed.  " So what are you going to do now anyway?"_

Ryouga looked thoughtful, and then turned to her, "Travel I guess... that always seem to be the only thing that clears my mind."

Ukyou frowned slightly.  She had hoped she could convince him to stay there with her for a little while, but she could see how Ryouga's eyes longed for the peace, and serenity that he found in his travels.  She couldn't ask him to give that up....  "Oh...."  She wanted to say something encouraging to him, but could only think of how much she dreaded the thought of being left alone again.

Ryouga looked at her again realizing something was on her mind.  "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know... I just...."

"What?"

Ukyou's eye brightened, and she looked up at Ryouga, "Ummm... Ryouga, would you... m-mind if... if I came with you?"  Her voice faded off overwhelmed by embarrassment.

"Huh?!?" Ryouga was taken aback.

"N-never mind!  I... I was just...." Ukyou couldn't believe she had asked him that.

Ryouga looked at her sternly, "I guess it would be okay, but you have to realize it's not easy traveling with me... and I'm not very good company...."

Ukyou couldn't believe that Ryouga had actually considered what she had asked.  "R-really?!?"

"Yeah sure... if you really want to."

Ukyou threw her arms around Ryouga, and squeezed him as tightly as she could.  "Thanks Ryouga."

Ryouga blushed brightly and laughed nervously, "Uh... well... you'll have to get packed.  Do you have any gear?"

"Yep.  I have some from back when I was searching for Ranma.  I never really used it though.  I ended up staying in hostels all the time."

Ryouga rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I guess it would be best if we stay here tonight and leave in the morning."

Ukyou released him and headed towards the stairs looking very happy, "Great, I'll start packing right now!"  She went up the stairs, and was quickly out of sight.

Ryouga was still sitting at the counter dumbfounded.  _What have I gotten myself into...._


	3. Rough Start

Disclaimer:  

The characters in this story aren't mine.  They are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, the creator of Ranma ½.  This is a totally non-profit bit of prose also known as a fanfic.  I am writing this for the enjoyment of other Ranma ½ fans and myself.  If the great Takahashi Rumiko says she doesn't want her characters used in this way it will be deleted immediately.  Any who... onward into the story.

The Days After: Ryouga's Journey

By:  Eric Evans

Chapter 3: Rough Start

            After a good night sleep at Ukchan's Ryouga woke as the sun peeked through the windows.  He sat up, and rubbed his eyes.  After figuring out where he was, he remembered what Ukyou had asked him the day before.  _"Ryouga, would you mind if I came with you?"_  He didn't really know what to make of it, but there wasn't much he could do about it.  He had already agreed to let her come along.  _It might be interesting not being alone for once... who knows._  He got the rest of the way out of his sleeping bag, and began to roll it up.  Once he had rolled his sleeping bag as tight as he could he quickly packed it away, and went to find Ukyou.  

About a half-hour, and several trips into some seemingly huge closets later Ryouga finally found his way to Ukyou's room.  Ukyou was still asleep on her futon, curled up in her blanket.  Ryouga watched her sleeping form for a while.  _Wow... she's cute when she's asleep....  He shook his head, and walked over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder nudging her gently, "Hey Ukyou... time to get up... I'm ready to get going."_

Ukyou moaned slightly, and turned a little in her bedding, "Huh...  Is it morning already...?"

"Yeah come on Ukyou wake up.  I'm going to make us some breakfast before we leave.  Come down stairs when you're ready."

Ukyou opened her eyes, and then blinked them back shut, and once again opened them, but much more slowly this time waiting for them to adjust to the light.  "Uh... okay."  She didn't remember what had happened the day before, but when her eyes finally focused on Ryouga everything came flooding back to her.  She started with a gasp finally awake.  "Oh!  Ryouga... Okay I'll be down in a minute."

Ryouga walked out her door, and down the stairs to the front with out getting lost through a stroke of pure luck.  Once he was there he began to make some pancake-like bread with dried fruit in it.  He found some glasses, and filled them with milk and some kind of fruit juice... at least he hoped that was what it was.  A couple of minutes later just as he finished fixing breakfast Ukyou came down the stairs.  She was dressed in her usual blouse, her battle spatula strapped to her back, her pack hung on one arm, her hair held back by a large white ribbon, but instead of her usual black leggings she wore a pair of rather thick black pants tucked into a pair of nearly knee-high black leather boots.

Ukyou sat down on a stool at the bar in front of where Ryouga was fixing breakfast.  "Well, I think I'm ready.  How do I look?"

Ryouga placed a plate with a couple of the pancake-like things in front of Ukyou along with a glass of milk, and one with juice.  Then he did the same thing to the spot next to her, and walked around the end of the grill to sit next to her.  He looked her up and down a couple times, and then blushed,  "You look great... those clothes should do just fine...."  Ukyou who had already started eating looked up at Ryouga, and smiled then both ate in silence.

Once she had finished her breakfast Ukyou turned to Ryouga once again, "You know it's kinda strange... I'm usually the one cooking for others, and this makes twice in a row you've cooked for me." She smiled, "Actually you are a pretty good cook Ryouga.  I'm not sure what that was though...."

Ryouga blushed, "Uhhh... well it was something I came up with when I was little, and I couldn't figure out how to make pancakes...."

Ukyou laughed, "You're something else you know that."

Ryouga who was now a bright red finished off his breakfast, and began to collect the dishes.

About a half an hour later they had done the dishes, finished getting ready, and double-checked their supplies.  As they walked out the door, Ukyou hung a small note on the door, and the two began to walk down the street never looking back.

Ranma-chan was lying in front of the television half-asleep, waiting for breakfast, and still feeling quite weary and battered from her last fight with Ryouga.  She wasn't really paying attention to what was on.  There had been a good anime on, but it had gone off, and now it was the news, and Ranma-chan couldn't care less.  _I wonder what's taking so long with breakfast?  Kasumi usually has it done by the time Pop and I get done sparing in the morning...._  She turned to watch as her father the panda walked in from outside and then turned back to the television.  _Guess I should have went and changed back before breakfast....  Suddenly something on the television caught her attention._

In a bit lighter note we have a story about a young man who helped a young lost girl and her mother reunite yesterday morning, the picture on the screen was of Ryouga playing with a cute little girl on the floor next to Ukyou.  Ranma-chan jumped up.  "What the....  Hey, Akane, come look at this!"

Unfortunately we were unable to locate the young man for an interview, so all we have is this photograph taken by the police.  Akane walked out of the kitchen slightly annoyed, and made her way to Ranma-chan.  The fact that Akane had come out of the kitchen hadn't escaped her, and she was trying to think of an excuse to run as far away as her legs could carry her.  Akane's eye grew wide when she saw the picture on the screen, "That's Ryouga... and Ukyou!"

The voice in the television continued, The police chief was quoted as saying 'It's good to know that there are a few good young people left in this city.'

The two stared at the screen for a little while after it had moved on to some other recent event, then they turned to stare at each other in disbelief.  Ranma-chan's mind came up with a plan.  A plan that would both keep her from getting food poisoning, and let her find out more about what had happened with Ryouga.  "I'm gonna go over to Ukchan's, and find out what happened.  Tell Kasumi I'll eat breakfast there!" she raced out the door not waiting for Akane to respond.

Having fended off Shampoo's affectionate onslaught on her way Ranma-chan finally arrived at Ukchan's.  She walked up to the door, and noticed a sign hung there.  

She began to read the sign, "Closed until further notice.  I am going out of town, and don't know where I can be reached, or when I will be back.  I am sorry for any inconvenience.  Kuonji Ukyou.  P.S. - Tsubasa and Konatsu don't try to follow me."

Ranma-chan starred at the sign in disbelief.  "What the...."  The fact that Ukyou had left her restaurant was strange, but the fact that she hadn't even mentioned to her that she was going somewhere was unbelievable to her.  She turned, and began to walk off, "Ah, man... where am I going to eat now...." 

Ukyou was quite sure that they weren't heading in the right direction to leave the city, in fact they were somewhere near the Nekohauten at the moment, but Ukyou didn't feel it was her place to tell Ryouga.  She had been the one who had asked to follow him around, and it didn't seem right for her to tell him where he should go.  That aside she was fairly sure this wasn't the way Ryouga had wanted to go, but kept quite and followed only slightly behind him, by his side.

The two continued on like that until Ryouga sensed something....  It wasn't an attack... but it was definitely danger....  He heard the chiming of a small bell behind them closing fast.  Ryouga spun around dropping into a ready position, and swinging his umbrella around in a large arc.  The umbrella connected with the object that had been hurtling at them and slammed it across the street and into the wall there.

As Shampoo woke she ached all over as if she had been in a horrible fight.  She slowly opened her eyes to assess the damage and tried to remember what had happened, but could think of nothing.  Then she noticed a young man dressed in black with a yellow speckled bandana around his head bandaging her ankle.

"Aiya!  That Ryouga?  What happen?" Shampoo struggled to keep from slipping into speaking Chinese through the pain in her head.

Ryouga looked at her surprised that she was awake, but his expression quickly changed to one of guilt, "I'm sorry Shampoo....  It was my fault....  I was… errr… you were…uhhh...."

Ukyou who had been sitting on the ground near Ryouga decided she had better finish for him, "You where riding towards us really fast from behind on your bike and Ryouga swung around and hit you out of reflex.  Ryouga's been trying to take care of you, and he said he thinks your ankle is the worst of it.  That is probably where the umbrella hit you, but he's not sure if it's broken or not. The rest are from where you hit the wall with your bike, and are mostly just going to leave bruises....  We're really sorry Shampoo....  How do you feel?"

Shampoo who had been listening intently sighed, "It okay... Shampoo no angry, but no can believe Ryouga do this.  It feel like Shampoo hit by big truck."  The young amazon girl decided to try standing up since the dizziness had mostly passed.  She pushed her self up avoiding putting any weight on her damaged ankle, but found even more pains waiting for her when she did.  The renewed pain and returning dizziness overwhelmed her and she began to fall back to the ground letting out a slight groan.  She could only wince as the ground rush up to meet her pretty face not having the strength to fight through the pain and dizziness to take back control of her own body.  Her eyes closed and her teeth clenched she awaited the feeling of her face being smashed into the concrete with the calmness of a true amazon warrior, but the feeling didn't come.  Instead she felt an arm under her chest, and another on her side. 

Ryouga lifted Shampoo to her feet and pulled one of her arms over his shoulders, and Ukyou rush up to her other side to do the same.

"Aiya, Shampoo no feel so good," Shampoo said with a painful laugh.

Ryouga looked at her concern covering his features, "Come on we'll take you back to the Nekohauten....  Oh wait a sec," he exclaimed and gently released Shampoo to Ukyou.  He put on his pack after hurriedly stuffing his first aid kit back in, and then walked over to Shampoo's crumpled bike and put it on one shoulder, and rushed back to Shampoo's side.

"Shampoo's bike no feel so good too, ne?" she said with a slight chuckle trying to lighten Ryouga's mood, but Ryouga only continued to stare at the ground as they walked.

"So what spatula-girl doing with lost-boy anyway?" 

Ukyou looked embarrassed for a second, "Well, we're going on a trip... errr... Ryouga's going on another journey, and I asked to come along."

"And you no tell Ranma?  Shampoo see him earlier.  He say he going to see you...." Shampoo finished the last part with a bit of envy creeping into her voice.

Ukyou sighed at the thought of having missed a chance to see Ranma, "Really?  Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he only say he need talk to spatula-girl."

Ukyou sighed again.  _Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway I guess....  That's why I'm going on this trip with Ryouga in the first place, to get away from all this.  I need to clear my mind, and try to forget about him for a while...._

After that the trio walked the short distance that remained to the Nekohauten in silence.

A little later they arrived at the Nekohauten.  Luckily Mousse was out on a delivery.  They explained to Cologne what had happened, and Cologne looked over Shampoo's injuries assessing them close to the same as Ryouga had.  The only difference was that Cologne could tell that Shampoo had at least a small fracture in her now very swollen ankle, and that she had a fair-sized concussion, a fact that Ryouga had missed altogether.

Cologne thanked them for bringing Shampoo home, and Ryouga apologized numerous more time before finally Ryouga and Ukyou made there way out the door of the Nekohauten to continue there journey which, so far, wasn't going so well.

Once the pair had left Cologne turned to Shampoo, "Oh Shampoo..." she shook her head, "So is what they told me really how it happened?"

Shampoo who was sitting in a chair with her foot propped up on another with several pillows under it, looked at her great-grand mother confused, "Yes, is truth.  Why you ask?"

Cologne sighed, "Don't you see Shampoo?  You've been defeated again...."

"Aiya, lost-boy no really fight Shampoo!" she said defensively.

Cologne chuckled, "It doesn't matter, he proved his superior skill... I had suspected for a long time....  Ah well, no mater." _But it doesn't hurt to have a back up if somehow Ranma slips away, and the way it's been looking lately....  "So what do you think of Ryouga?"_

Shampoo had no idea what the old matriarch was thinking, and gave her a puzzled look, but then started, "Well, has direction sense of head of cabbage...." She recalled the time she had seen him use the Shishi-Houkoudan, "Is very depressed, and lonely... strong, stubborn... shy...."   She began to think of how he had tried so hard to help her, "kind...."  Then she remembered how hard he had been trying to make it up to her, "honorable...."  She drifted into thought trying to remember anything else to describe him, but was interrupted by Cologne.

"That's fine Shampoo get some rest." She began to bounce off on her staff smiling slightly at her great-grand daughter's last comments, and concocting new plans.

After leaving the Nekohauten, Ryouga and Ukyou had walked in silence.  Ukyou had noticed that they had started in the correct general direction for leaving the city.  She was relieved by that fact, but she was starting to doubt that this trip had been a good idea in the first place.

"Ummm, Ryouga... I was wondering where we are going," she stated breaking the silence.

Ryouga looked around worriedly, "Out of town I hope...."

Ukyou giggled a bit at the expression on his face as he looked around trying to figure out were they were, how they got there and more importantly how they were going to get out.  "No, I mean after that....  Is there anywhere you plan to go?"

"Well... actually I've been looking for a temple that's in the mountains somewhere in Japan."

"Oh, really?  What for?"

Ryouga started to fidget nervously.  He didn't want to tell her about his curse, but he didn't now how to explain trying to go to the temple he had heard had a cure for curses with out her figuring it out.  The truth is he wasn't sure he could keep it from her for long anyway with her traveling with him, but he wanted to avoid telling her about his embarrassing curse if at all possible.

"What's wrong?  You won't tell me why you're leading me to some old temple in the mountains?" She said beginning to get angry.

Ryouga lowered his head, "Well... it's kinda personal...."

Ukyou stared at him for a moment, but decided to accept his excuse.  After all, it had been her idea to follow Ryouga, and she didn't feel that she had the right to ask too much of him.  _If I get him mad now he may just leave me behind.  Besides, I can ask him later on... I figure it'll be a LONG time before we actually find the place...._  "Oh, okay, I guess...." she said smiling at him.

Ryouga looked up at her, but didn't say a word feeling guilty about keeping it a secret from Ukyou.

Several hours later the two had made there way past the edge of the city.  They were traveling along on an overgrown path though the woods that Ryouga had seemed to think would lead them in the right direction.  Ukyou noticed that as they left the over-populated urban areas and started walking through the woods, Ryouga had relaxed.  His muscles, which had been tense every time she could ever remember seeing him, where now loose, and he looked quite at home.

"You really like the woods don't you?" Ukyou asked hoping to stir up some conversation.

"Yeah.  They have been my home for quite awhile," Ryouga responded with out really thinking.

"Seems kinda lonely out here to me...."

"Really?  I don't think so.  Maybe I did once, but I can't remember... now this is the only place I know, the only place I feel...."  Ryouga started to look thoughtfully around.

"What about your parents and your house?"

"Well my parents are never home, and I haven't seen them in a really long time...."

"Don't you miss them?" she said thinking of her own parents.

Ryouga only sighed and kept walking staring off into the distance, but Ukyou understood what he was thinking, and decided it would be best for her to just walk quietly for a while.  Finally her stomach decided it was time to break the silence, and let out a load growling sound.  Ukyou was embarrassed.  "Heh... guess it's time to eat?" she said hoping.

"Well... actually when I'm traveling I usually only eat breakfast and supper...."

Ukyou was astonished, "What!?!  Why?!?  I'm starving!!!"

"Well I don't carry much ready-to-eat food because it's usually heavy, and tends to spoil...."

"So?"

Ryouga was surprised that she didn't understand, but began to explain calmly.  "Well, that means we would have to stop, gather wood, start a fire, unpack the food and dishes, cook the food, clean the dishes with the little water we have, repack, and put out the fire.  That's not even mentioning the strain that eating three times a day would put on our food supply."

"Well then, are we going to just not eat at all because it's too much trouble?!?" Ukyou said sarcastically.

"Well, you see, at night when you start a fire you can use it again the next morning, and it will keep you warm during the night.  Also you can just unpack at night and repack in the morning when you are ready to leave."

Ukyou sighed.  It made perfect sense when Ryouga explained it, but she was still very hungry.  "Yeah, I guess, but how can you keep going like this?  I'm starving."

 "Don't worry you'll get used to it after a couple years," Ryouga said a smile almost making it's way onto his features.

Ukyou grumbled, but said nothing more determined that she could do anything he could.

As the sun had begun to set Ryouga had picked a spot for the two to camp for the night in a very small clearing.  Ukyou had watched as Ryouga walked around and gathered firewood, and then started a fire.  She couldn't believe how much energy he had.  Hunger was eating away at her, but even worse was the pain in her shoulders and legs.  Ryouga's pack was much heavier than hers was, and yet it didn't bother him at all, and it amazed her.

Ryouga started to pull his cooking supplies out of his pack when Ukyou interrupted, "Sugar, you've cooked for me a couple of times now let me do it this time."

Ryouga looked at her for a second and then handed her the things he had been going to prepare for them.  "Oh okay, thanks...."

"It's my pleasure, sugar."

"So... uhhh... hmmm...." Ryouga stuttered as he tried to think to something to say.

Ukyou giggled, "You know you're hopeless Ryouga."

Ryouga just frowned, and started to stare at the fire.

After they had eaten they sat quietly staring at the fire, and enjoying the afterglow from the meal Ukyou had prepared.  In truth it wasn't any better than the ones Ryouga had made because she wasn't used to cooking that way, but there had been much more to eat.  Ryouga was quite used to cooking for one, and had a hard time making enough for two.

Ukyou, who was still feeling a little sore in the shoulders, and legs, was thinking about her parents.  In fact they had been about all she had thought of ever since she had brought Ryouga's up earlier that day.  She missed them, and thinking about them made her feel lonely, so she decided it was time she started another conversation.  She could see if she waited for Ryouga to start one they would never say another word to each other.

"So, Ryouga, tell me about your parents," she wasn't sure if it was a bad thing to ask him about, but she couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

Ryouga lifted his gaze from the flames to meet Ukyou's eyes, then lifted them up to the stars before he began, "Well, there isn't that much to tell….  My mother is a beautiful and intelligent woman, and my father is handsome and strong… but neither of them have any sense of direction…."

"It must have been hard when you where little… your parents not having any sense of direction I mean."

"Well when I was really little my parents never went anywhere with out me at their side.  I spent most of the time with my mother, but sometimes my father would take care of me.  We always had a big celebration when we were all together.  I'll never forget those times…."

Ukyou was enchanted by Ryouga's story about his family and she wanted to hear more about him, "So you're close to your parents?"

Ryouga sat silent for a while lowering his gaze from the stars back down to the flame before him.  "We were once… but after awhile I had to start school, and that changed everything."

"What do you mean?" Ukyou asked not understanding.

Ryouga sighed and continued, "Well my parents couldn't stay by my side all the time once I started school, and soon I was left all alone after both of my parents got lost.  Not long after that I got lost myself for the first time alone…."

"Oh Ryouga… that must have been hard…." she said trying to imagine being totally alone at such a young age.

Ryouga continued, "It was hard enough when my parents got lost.  I had never been alone before, not ever.  They had always been right there, or at least one of them.  They were more important to me than anyone or anything else, and suddenly they were gone….  It wasn't as if they hadn't warned me that it would happen someday, because they had, and they had prepared me for it as best they could, but still for almost a month whenever I thought no one was around to notice I would break down crying.  

"It took awhile, my parents had prepared well, and had asked the neighbors to help me get to school and back if ever they should both get lost with out me, but it was inevitable… I got lost….  I had the pack of supplies they made me carry all the time… and it was a good thing too or I'm sure I wouldn't have survived…."  His voice faded off, but he continued to stare at the fire his face mostly blocked from Ukyou's view by the hair that hug low over his bandana.

Ukyou was dying to find out what had happened, and began to press him, "So?!?  What happened?"

Ryouga stiffened, but after a minute he continued, "I'm not sure exactly anymore…. By the time I realized I was lost I was well out of the city, and in the woods….  I have no idea how I could have gotten there with out noticing….  All I remember is that I was thinking about my parents, and walking, but there I was, a five year old tossed out into the world wandering lost, searching for something… anything familiar.  I was lost all alone for nearly a month…." Ryouga stopped. 

Ukyou wanted to hear more and was about to ask him why he hadn't found anyone to take him home, but then she noticed a single tear roll down the lost boy's check, and fall to the ground.  She felt her heart leap into her throat.  _Oh my god!!!  What was I thinking?!?  This must be hard for Ryouga to talk about, and I was pushing him to tell me more just for my entertainment….  Ukyou hated herself for forcing Ryouga to tell her about his past.  It was hard for her to talk about her past too.  She understood how he felt and she wanted to comfort Ryouga, but she didn't know what to say.  She just watched him trying to think of something._

Before Ukyou could think of anything Ryouga sighed and continued, "I didn't have enough supplies to last a month, but my parents had taught me a lot.  I had been in the woods with them before.  I rationed my food as well as I could, but soon it was running out, and I still had no idea how to get out of the forest.  I began to forage as much food as I could, and even hunted, mostly unsuccessfully, as my parents had taught me, and some how I found enough to survive.  At the end of almost a month I saw a small house in the woods, and ran towards it with all my strength and tears welling up in my eyes.  I ignored the bruises and scrapes I got as I tripped and fell down as I ran.  I could hardly believe it, and neither could the people in the house.  There I was, a five year old, standing on some old couples door step calmly asking to use the phone because I had been lost in the woods for nearly a month….  Well, when I got home both my parents where there and worried sick, but very proud of me.  We celebrated like never before, my parents constantly hugging me and crying with joy….  They had both returned about a week after I had gotten lost and hadn't left since waiting for me to return.  The police had been notified, but had mostly given up hope for the five-year-old lost on his own for a month, but my parents hadn't.  They knew I could make it, and they had never given up hope…." Ryouga choked on the last few words that ended his story.

Ukyou just sat there.  She had no idea what to say.  She thought she should say something, but nothing would come.  Finally Ryouga stood up, "Well we had better get to bed, I'll sleep here you can have the tent."  He unrolled is sleeping bag, and sat down on it.

Ukyou nodded, and walked to the tent and crawled in and unrolled her own sleeping bag.  Finally, she thought of something to say, "Good night, Ryouga… and thank you for telling me your story…."

Ryouga turned to look at her with a small smile on his face, "Good night Ukyou."  He returned to taking off his shoes, and untying the cords around his legs.  They both slipped into their sleeping bag, but only Ryouga fell asleep quickly.  Ukyou laid in hers thinking about Ryouga's story well into the night.


	4. On The Road

Disclaimer:  

The characters in this story aren't mine.  They are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, the creator of Ranma ½.  This is a totally non-profit bit of prose also known as a fanfic.  I am writing this for the enjoyment of other Ranma ½ fans and myself.  If the great Takahashi Rumiko says she doesn't want her characters used in this way it will be deleted immediately.  Any who... onward into the story.

The Days After: Ryouga's Journey

By:  Eric Evans

Chapter 4: On the Road

When Ukyou woke the sun had already risen in the sky.  She was startled at first when she saw the tent around her, but she quickly remembered where she was, and began to get up.  As she did she thought she could smell food cooking, and quickly got ready and opened the tent.  What she saw however surprised her.  Near the fire there was food being kept warm, but Ryouga was not sitting near-by eating or even waiting for her to eat he was near the edge of the clearing they had camped in, on a rather bare area, going through a complex kata.  He was concentrating all of his strength and thought into each from, and flowed gracefully from one to the next.  Ukyou stared in amazement at him for several minutes until he finished his kata.  Finally Ryouga turned towards their camp, and notice Ukyou there.

"Oh, so you're finally up, Ukyou," he said as he walked towards her wiping the sweat from his face.

Ukyou stared at him dumbly, but finally collected herself, and started, "Do you do that a lot?"

Ryouga sat down next to the fire, and picked up the plate of food handing it to Ukyou, "Usually once a day.  Sometimes more, especially when I'm on training trips."

"It was beautiful Ryouga, I didn't know you could do that.  The way you fight is nothing like that…."

Ryouga blushed, "Well, a lot of times when I fight I get lost in the anger and I can't concentrate…."

Ukyou nodded between bites of her food, and then swallowed to continue, "So you do that a lot when you train, huh?"

Ryouga looked thoughtful, "Yeah, one time I started in the morning one day and didn't stop until around noon the next."

Ukyou stared in amazement, "Really?!?"

"Yeah, I wanted to improve my concentration… but I still can't keep that concentration when…."  With that he got up and began to take down the tent, and Ukyou finished off her breakfast.  After putting the tent in his pack Ryouga rolled up his sleeping bag and packed it away as well.  Ukyou followed Ryouga's lead and also packed hers away.  Then the two cleaned their dishes and put them in their packs, and Ryouga began to shiver a bit, and began to dig in his pack.  After a little searching he pulled out a yellow shirt.  "I guess it's about time for me to start wearing this again," he said to no one in particular.

Ukyou looked at him as he slipped on the orange-brown tunic, and tied a black belt around his waist.  "I was wondering what happened to that shirt," she said lightly.

Ryouga put out the fire, and put on his pack, "Well, are you ready to head out?"

Ukyou lifted her pack onto her shoulders, "I think so but do you have any idea if we are going the right way?"

Ryouga looked embarrassed, "Well, uh… not really."

Ukyou sighed, "You know it might be easier to find this temple of yours if you tell me about it.  Maybe I could help you find it."

Ryouga knew she was right, but he still didn't want her to know about his curse.  _She might be my only chance of actually finding the temple and getting that cure, though. _ As they began to walk once more down the path Ryouga began to reluctantly tell her everything he could remember about the temple in the mountains except, of course, about the cure.

Later in the day, once the sun had risen high in the sky Ryouga finished explaining the place they where searching for.  He had spent quite a while gathering information and it was difficult to impart it all at once.  For Ukyou remembering all that he told her was just as difficult, but she got the general idea. Finally Ryouga stopped and dropped his pack and began to dig around in one of the pockets until he produced a piece of paper.

Ukyou, who was already weary, was glad they had finally stopped and sat down against a tree ignoring what he was doing.

Ryouga looked at her already half asleep and chuckled as he walked over to her.  "Here.  This is supposed to be a map of the mountain the temple is found on.  I really couldn't find anything about it that gives any hint as to what mountain it is though," he said as he handed the paper to Ukyou.

Ukyou sighed, and looked at the very old looking map for a long time while her mind drifted deep into thought.  Finally she looked at it with a little more interest, "Hmmm… I think I know where this mountain is."

Ryouga who had lain down on the ground next to her having decided to let her rest for a while quickly sat up, "Really?!?  How can you tell?!?"

"Well, this mountain reminds me of one near where I grew up."

Ryouga jumped up, "So how far away would you say we are?"

"Quite a ways… I would say at least two hundred kilometers, maybe three…."

"Great!!!  Lets get going!" Ryouga had already shouldered his pack and was picking up Ukyou's to help her put it on.

Ukyou moaned not wanting to get up, "Oh come on I want to rest some more.  What is your hurry, it's still along ways…."

Ryouga looked at her a little annoyed, "You want to rest longer?  We've been here almost two hours!"

Ukyou looked at him with shock, "Two hours!  Really?!?"  She couldn't believe it, but while she had been staring at the map she had drifted into thoughts of her family and her childhood.  That is how she had recognized the mountain, but she hadn't noticed to the time pass.

Ryouga smiled at her, "Didn't notice did you?  That's one of the reasons I love the woods… you can get lost in your own thoughts."  He knew she had probably been dreaming about her past.  That's why she had remembered the mountain.  "I'll bet you feel a lot better now too," he said helping her to her feet.

To her surprise he was right, most of the pain had disappeared from her limbs and she actually felt quite refreshed.  "Wow… you're right," was all she could say.

Ryouga laughed lightly, "Well let's get going then and after we find the place we can go to your home."

Ukyou was overjoyed at the thought of going home, and she had never seen Ryouga so full of life she was swept away by the moment and threw her arms around Ryouga.  "Oh, Ryouga!  That would be great!"

Ryouga turned a bright red and started to laugh nervously.  When Ukyou finally released him, he started off down the trail.

"Ummm… that's the way we just came Ryouga…."

Ryouga rubbed the back of his head embarrassed and turned around to follow Ukyou.  As they continued down the trail his heart was overjoyed knowing he had made her happy.

The rest of the day passed quickly.  Ukyou was pleased to find Ryouga in a good, and rather talkative mood, talkative for Ryouga at any rate.  As they walked Ryouga began to point out interesting things along the path, including several rock formation, a couple of really strange trees and many small animals which didn't seem to concerned about Ryouga, but kept there distance from Ukyou.  Ukyou loved the fact that Ryouga was so talkative.  She had started to feel lonely before, but she was glad she had decided to come with Ryouga.  _This is just what I needed._

After awhile Ryouga quieted down once again, and Ukyou decided it was her turn, "Hey, Ryouga, I was wondering how you do that thing with your bandanas."

Ryouga turned his head to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know.  How do you make them sharp like knives to throw them, and why do you never run out?"

Ryouga raised his hand and scratched the back of his head, "Oh, that.  Well, the reason I never run out is kinda the same as why Mousse never runs out of weapons… that's about all I can tell you, but making them sharp is fairly easy.  All I have to do is channel my ki into them, the same way I do with my belt."

Ukyou looked confused, "Your belt?  I've never seen you do that."

Ryouga started to become embarrassed, "Well, I kinda had a bad experience with that technique, so I don't do it any more but basically it's where I used my belt as a sword."

"Really?  Sounds pretty neat.  What happened to make you stop using it?"

Ryouga who had started to fidget nervously forced himself to continue, "Well, one time when I was using it, it got knocked out of my hand, and cut someone…."

Ukyou gasped, "Where they hurt badly?!?"

"No… she was okay, but I felt really bad…."

"Oh, that's good," Ukyou said relieved.  Then after a second, "It was a girl you hit, huh?"

Ryouga lowered his head, "Uh… yeah…."

"Was it someone you knew?"

Ryouga nodded.

"A friend?" Ukyou pried realizing Ryouga was trying to hide something.

Ryouga remained quiet his head still lowered.  Ukyou took this to mean yes, and continued. "Is it anyone I would know?"  After more silence Ukyou was starting to get really interested.  "Come on Ryouga you have got to tell me what happened."

Ryouga sighed, "Well let me put it this way: You may not have known, but Akane had long hair when Ranma and I first met her…."

A shocked expression grew on Ukyou's face, "You mean…?"

Ryouga looked at her and nodded.  After a few seconds Ukyou exploded with laughter.  "Oh my god!  That's too much!" Ukyou exclaimed still laughing.

Ryouga just scowled at her and continued walking.

Near sunset the two came to a road and stopped.  Ryouga stood looking back and forth for a minute until finally he turned to Ukyou embarrassed, "Uh… do you know which way it is?"

Ukyou let out a short chuckle and then asked, "Well… which way would you go?"

Ryouga turned back to the road and thought about it for a second, "Well I guess I would go this way he said pointing one way down the road.

"Well that settles it then," she said as she turned the other way, having already know it was the correct direction, "we go this way."

Ryouga grumbled, but followed her as she started down the road.  Watching the clouds rolling in the distance.

After the sun had set and the twilight hours had begun Ryouga picked a spot for them to camp for the night in the woods out of sight of the road.  Once again Ryouga worked swiftly to set up camp and gather wood for a fire as Ukyou sat at their campsite completely exhausted.  

Ryouga started a fire, and Ukyou cooked them some food while he set up the tents. Ryouga set up both tents because he was worried about the clouds he could see moving in.  _That's all I need… rain._

Soon Ukyou had finished their meal and divided it up and handed Ryouga a portion.  "Tell me what you think."

Ryouga took the plate thankfully.  "I'll bet it's great, Ukyou."

Ukyou felt a little rush of joy hearing him say that, and watch contently as Ryouga put the first bite into his mouth.

Ryouga couldn't believe the taste.  Ukyou, of course was a great Okonomiyaki chef, but some how something had gone terribly wrong with whatever it was she had just handed him.  It tasted worse than many of the things that he had forced himself to eat from Akane.

Ukyou stared at him anxiously, "Well?  What do you think?"

Ryouga looked at her and smiled holding back the tears that where trying to form in his eyes, "Aren't you gonna try some?"  He said not wanting to tell her it was bad, and hurt her feelings.

"Nope it's all for you.  I wanted to make you something special to thank you for letting me come with you.  It's an old family recipe.  So, what do you think?"

Ryouga blush, "Oh… thank you, Ukyou."  Ryouga quickly ate the rest of it.  _Gah__!!!  What is this stuff I'm eating?!?  After he had forced down the last bite he turned to her and smiled at her again, "It was great."_

Ukyou smiled back at him and finished her meal.

Ryouga felt sick, but kept it to himself, and gathered up the dishes, "I think I can hear a stream nearby.  We should wash the dishes there, and refill our water supply if it's clean.  If it's deep enough we could even clean up."

Ukyou blushed, "Hey!  Don't get any weird ideas!  I am not taking a bath with you!"

Ryouga turned bright red, drop the dishes he was holding, and began waving his arms in front of him, "No, no! I…I wasn't… errr…I didn't mean…uhhh… n-not together!  I just meant that we… I mean you and I… errr… well not you and I but… uhhh…."  Ryouga was completely flustered.

Ukyou began to laugh.

Ryouga stared at her for a minute, "Hey wait!  That wasn't funny!"

"That's what you think," Ukyou said laughing even loader.

Ryouga grumbled and picked up the dishes he had dropped and began to walk towards the sound of the stream.

A little later Ryouga had heated some water over the fire and washed their dishes with it.  After drying and putting them away he refilled their water containers, and began to look for the way back to camp.  After noticing that there campfire was in a different direction than the one he was heading Ryouga made it back to camp.

Ryouga put down the water and sat down, "If you want to clean up go ahead.  I'll stay here until you come back."

Ukyou sighed and looked at him, "Okay, but I would much prefer a nice bathhouse, or hot spring you know."

Ryouga who had started to stare into the fire said nothing.  Ukyou gathered the things she would need out of her pack and headed to the stream.

She found the stream easily and sat down her supplies on a large nearby rock.  After turning around to make sure their campsite wasn't in plain view she began to undress.

Once she had removed the last of her garments she began to shiver.  _Geez_, it sure is cold I really wish this was a hot spring.  _As she gingerly touched her toes to the water she let out a gasp.  _Oh my god!  It's freezing!  I guess I had better just jump in… other wise I'll never get in….__

Ryouga who was still staring at the fire had begun to think.  _I'm so close now.  I can't believe it.  I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but….  Well, even if I can find it with Ukyou's help there is still no guarantee it will work the way it's supposed to…._

_If it does work… that means… I'll never have to turn into a pig again.  Not only that, but Ranma and Mousse… and even Shampoo and Mister Saotome… we can all have normal lives again….  For once I can be the hero… and no one will be able to deny it, not after I share the cure with them all….  But still that is only if it works… and if I can find it….  I...._  His thoughts where interrupted by a high-pitched cry.  Images of Ukyou being attack by snakes, wild boars, space aliens, weirdly dress men with grudges against or love for beautiful women, a guy in a monkey suit and many other things all popped into Ryouga mind all at once.  "Oh my god!  Ukyou are you okay!?!" He shouted as he leapt off in the direction the scream had come from.

As Ryouga leapt from the trees to the edge of the stream he immediately saw Ukyou standing in the middle of the stream soaking wet, shivering and completely undressed.  Her smooth wet skin glistened in the dim moonlight that shown through the clouds and to Ryouga she appeared an angel.

Ukyou stared, eyes wide, at Ryouga uncomprehendingly for a second before she once again let out a shriek.  "You jerk!!!" she exclaimed as she leapt forward to slap Ryouga as hard as she possibly could, but as her hand swung towards his face Ryouga collapse to the ground unconscious, a stream of blood trickling down his checks from his nose.

After covering Ryouga face with a towel to prevent him from waking up and accidentally getting another good look at her, Ukyou dried herself off and put on her clothes.  Once she had gathered up her bathing supplies she walk over and knelt down by Ryouga, still shivering slightly.

"Okay, time to wake up, idiot," she said as she removed the towel from his face and slapped him a couple of times.

Ryouga moaned and opened his eyes.  After a few seconds his eyes focused on Ukyou and he remembered what had happen.  Blushing profusely he sat up and turned his head away from Ukyou and stared at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact.  Finally he began in a quick embarrassed stutter, "Ukyou, I… I… I'm sorry… I was…errr….  I thought you were….  I mean, I heard you scream, and… and… and I was worried that you needed help… So I… and…uhhh….  I'm really, really sorry Ukyou!"

"I screamed because the water was really cold when I jumped in and it startled me, you idiot!  I can't believe you would peep on me like that!  I would never have asked to come with such a pervert!

Ryouga flinched at her words like they where a knife in his chest, "But I… I mean… I'm so sorry Ukyou… I was worried about you… and I…I….  I'm really sorry Ukyou…."  As Ryouga finished he lowered his head till it was almost touching his knees.

_He looks like a puppy after you just swatted it with a newspaper for chewing on the mail.  It's really cute.  Ah well, the poor guy I guess I've had my fun.  I had better let him of the hook now._  Ukyou smacked Ryouga across the back of the back of his head, "Of course you are.  Like I said I would have never asked to come with you if you were a pervert."

Ryouga quickly turned toward Ukyou and looked into her eyes, "But you said…."

"I said that I didn't believe you would peep on me on propose," Ukyou smiled

Ryouga blushed, "Oh…."

After they had went back to the camp it was Ryouga's turn to take a bath.  He picked up his pack and carried down to the stream.  Once he got to the stream he put down his pack and began to dig around in it.  First he pulled out a small gas burner, and lit it then he filled a pan with water and set it on top of the burner.  Once it had started to heat he placed a bar of soap on a rock next to the water.

He then undressed and pulled out a towel placing it beside his pack.  Once he stuck a finger into the water on his burner to check if it was warm enough Ryouga reached down into the stream and splashed himself in the face with the water.

He hated this part it was hard to wash as P-chan, but it was much quicker than washing with one pan full of hot water at a time.  P-chan walked into the water just deep enough that he could submerge himself but not get carried away by the current, something he had done far to many times.

Once he was soaked he got out of the water, and walk over to his soap.  Unlike humans, little black pigs can't pick up a bar of soap.  Instead, P-chan climbed on top of the soap and began to roll back and forth until he was covered in a good lather.  

Now a bubbly white blob, P-chan went back into the water and rinsed himself off.  Satisfied he was clean P-chan walked out of the stream and tipped the now quite warm water on his burner over on top of himself.

After drying off and getting redressed Ryouga walked back toward the light from their campfire.  He found Ukyou lying by the fire watching the flames.  As he approached her Ukyou changed her gaze to him.

She noticed that he hadn't put the cords back on his calves, and the way his pants swayed loosely as he walked seemed strange to her.  She couldn't remember him ever not having his calves bound.  "Say Ryouga, what's with those cords you where around your legs anyway?"

Ryouga sat down near her after setting his pack inside his tent, "What do you mean?"

"Well, what are they for?  Why do you do it?"

Ryouga thought for a second, "Well, it helps protect my legs… that's about all."  Although he had other reasons he didn't feel like getting into it.

"Oh…" Ukyou had expected a more dramatic answer, "I guess I should try it some time…."

They both sat in silence for a while staring at the fire.  Surprisingly Ryouga broke the silence, "Ukyou…."

"Yeah."

"I was wondering… well… why are you here…?"

Ukyou just stared into the fire for a while then turned her eyes to the ground, "I needed to clear my mind….  Forget about everything…."

Ryouga thought for a minute, "But why with me?  I wouldn't think you'd want be around someone like me…."

Ukyou looked up to meet Ryouga's eyes, but found they had turned to the ground, "Huh?  What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean… if you want to cheer up I'm definitely the wrong guy to be around… I'm depressed myself most of the time, and I couldn't figure out how to cheer you up no mater how much I want to….  If you're trying to forget about the past… I'm just a constant reminder of it… of him….  If you just don't want to be alone… well… I know I can't be much better…."

"Oh, Ryouga….  Don't be so hard on yourself.  So what if you are a little depressed, shy or stubborn?  You're a great guy.  Not only are you strong, but also you're honest, honorable, brave…" she thought for a second, "gentle... sensitive, sincere, kind and handsome…."  O_ops, where did that last one come from?  "Well you get the idea Ryouga.  Anybody would be lucky to end up with you."_

Ryouga looked up at her his eyes cold and tired from years of loneliness and depression yet hoping to see that she had meant what she said.  What he saw was Ukyou smiling at him.  Ryouga began to smile back his eyes seeming to thaw slightly,  "Thanks Ukyou….  You know… you're really great…."

After sitting for a while longer Ryouga got up, "Well, I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Ukyou said yawning.

Ryouga knelt down if front of his tent to get in, "Good night Ukyou."

Ukyou got up to do the same, "Good night….  Oh, wait a sec."

Ryouga turned his head towards her, "Hmmm?"

"Ryouga would you mind sparring with me tomorrow instead of going through a kata?"

Ryouga thought for a second, "No, that would be great if you really want to."

"Great!  See you tomorrow, Ryouga," she said as she ducked into her tent.

Ryouga did the same, and only the crackling of the fire and the blowing of the wind remained.


	5. The City

Disclaimer:  

The characters in this story aren't mine.  They are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, the creator of Ranma ½.  This is a totally non-profit bit of prose also known as a fanfic.  I am writing this for the enjoyment of other Ranma ½ fans and myself.  If the great Takahashi Rumiko says she doesn't want her characters used in this way it will be deleted immediately.  Any who... onward into the story.

The Days After: Ryouga's Journey

By:  Eric Evans

Chapter 5: The City

            Before the sun had risen Ukyou was up and had rekindling the fire and started breakfast.  She hadn't slept very well, she was too excited about sparring with Ryouga for some reason, but she wasn't sure why.  Once the meal she had been preparing was almost finished cooking she decided it was time for her to wake Ryouga, but before she could even stand Ryouga unzipped his tent and climbed out.

            "Good morning, Ryouga."

Ryouga looked very well rested, "Good morning. Ukyou.  You're up early."

"Yep, I thought I'd fix breakfast early so we can spar longer before we have to leave," Ukyou served Ryouga a breakfast-okonomiyaki.

"Heh, I was wondering when you where gonna make okonomiyaki."

"Are you complaining about my cooking?" Ukyou asked indignantly.

Ryouga stuffed his mouth, and continued after swallowing, "No, it just didn't seem right.  You not making okonomiyaki and all."

Ukyou giggled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The pair finished the two okonomiyaki apiece that Ukyou had prepared and quickly cleaned up the dishes.  Ukyou picked up her battle spatula and turned to Ryouga, "Well, you ready?"

Ryouga grabbed the umbrella from his pack and nodded.

After searching for a suitable spot, one with little undergrowth, the two faced each other.

"Shall we get started?" Ryouga asked lightly.

"Yep let's go," said Ukyou dropping into her fighting stance as Ryouga did the same.

The two circled each other for a while until finally Ryouga took several bandanas from his head and began to spin them.  Ukyou matched his move by pulling several spatulas from her bandoleer.  After circling a couple more times Ukyou got impatient and threw her spatulas.  When she did Ryouga jumped to the side and threw his bandana-shurikens low but spread out forcing her to jump over them or be hit.  As she jumped Ryouga charged at her and swung his umbrella towards her head.  Ukyou blocked the blow with her combat-spatula, but was knocked backward and landed off balance from the force of the blow.  Ryouga quickly dropped into a straddle stance and focused his heavy ki towards Ukyou.

"Shishi…." he stopped and rose from his stance as Ukyou toppled over having not been able to regain her balance.

Ukyou was annoyed by the fact that Ryouga had had to hold back.  Rising back to her feet Ukyou brought her combat-spatula to the ready, and charged at Ryouga.  As Ukyou began to swing her spatula Ryouga calmly touched the ground with a single finger.  "Bakusai Tenketsu," was all he said.  Ukyou was once again knocked stumbling backwards off balance, but this time she didn't fall down.  Just as she regained her footing Ryouga, who had discarded his umbrella, ripped her combat-spatula out of her hands tossing it aside, and grabbed her wrist.  Ukyou knew she had no chance of breaking free of the iron-grip that felt like it was crushing her petite forearms, but far too late she realized that Ryouga had reared back for a head-butt as he grabbed her wrist.  

Luckily for Ukyou he stopped himself, but it wasn't easy for Ryouga to hold back.  He usually only fought with Ranma or the occasional person who was trying to kill him for whatever reason.  Either way he had no need to pull his punches.  With Ukyou however he had to be very careful not to go too far.

Ukyou was angry with herself for being so out classed by Ryouga, and quickly began to take it out on him.  "Don't hold back Ryouga!  I may be a girl but I can still fight, so go all out.  Got it?"

"No."

"What do you mean, idiot?"

"I won't do it."

"Why not?  Think I'm too weak for big bad Ryouga?  Afraid of fighting a girl, because you might hurt me, you sexist pig!?!" Ukyou screamed angrily.  

Ryouga's face hardened.  Ukyou had hit a nerve.  He didn't like being called a pig of any kind.  _Fine!  If that's the way she wants it….  Ryouga dropped into a straddle-stance with his arms crossed in front of him, and he began to glow.  Ukyou just stared in wonderment as the glow grew brighter and brighter his hair and clothes blowing about in a tempest she couldn't feel.  Finally he bent down until his shoulders were almost to his knees and threw himself back up his arms pulled to his sides and his head thrown back as if to open his heart up upon the world.  "Shishi Houkoudan," a pillar of light and energy exploded around him._

Ukyou retreated as fast as she could, her eyes glued to the dark silhouette engulfed in the deadly column of ki.  Once he stopped glowing his arms fell limp at his sides and his head drooped forward.  Still moving away as fast as she could Ukyou watched as the gigantic ball of heavy ki descended upon the earth and her.  It crashed down splintering trees as it went.  As it finally hit the ground Ukyou had only made it out of ground zero by inches, and collapsed frightened as if she had nearly fallen from a cliff.  The ground buckled, and once the energy had dissipated a huge crater and Ryouga was all that was left in its wake.  In the middle of the now desolate clearing stood Ryouga staring, his eyes cold, at Ukyou's collapsed, shaking form.

Unlike Ranma's precise controlled forms Ryouga's techniques are centered on doing massive damage.  As Ukyou stared into Ryouga's eyes she thought she could see them glowing with the sorrow and anguish he had just unleashed.  He fought to push it back to the depths of his soul where he kept it sealed.  At that moment she felt like little more than a moth caught in the headlights of an oncoming tractor-trailer.

Ryouga collected his umbrella and headed back to their camp.

Later that day, after they had gathered up their belongings and began their way down the road once again, Ukyou was still shaken by the power of Ryouga's depression blast.

Ryouga, for the most part was busy hating himself for what he had done that morning.  _Damn it!!!  What was I thinking!?!  I could have hurt Ukyou, and for what?  My stupid pride!?!  She probably hates me now….  Heck even I can't stand me, how could she….  I've got to apologize….  I don't deserve her forgiveness, but she deserves to at least hear me say that I'm sorry.  More importantly, in the back of his mind he felt that if he didn't apologize he would be no better than Ranma.  Finally he marshaled up his courage and turned his eyes to his traveling companion, "U-Ukyou…."_

Ukyou didn't answer, but he decided to continue anyway, "Ukyou, I… I'm really sorry about this morning…."

Ukyou turned to look at him slightly surprised, "W-what…?"

Ryouga's eyes returned to the ground, "I… I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking… I just…."  Ryouga didn't know how to continue.  _Damn!  I should have thought about this a little longer first!_

Ukyou sighed, "Oh, Ryouga… I'm the one who should be sorry….  I started it by taunting you, I was pushing you to fight me all out and I got what I wanted but… I guess I didn't realize how scary fighting you for real could be."

Ukyou's words hurt him like daggers plunged into his heart.  "_I didn't realize how scary you could be."  She's right… I'm just a monster… I could have killed her…._

Ukyou watched, confused, as Ryouga's face grew darker with shame.  "Oh come on, Ryouga, I forgive you already….  Heck, I'm the one who should be apologizing.  I wanted to prove that I could help you train, but… I guess I'm just to weak…."

Ryouga looked at her surprised, "Wha…?  You're not weak."

Ukyou's gazed dropped back to the ground. "Yeah right, if you hadn't been holding back you could have easily killed me."   _What's worse is that I didn't even realize it….  "I could never help you train… I'd just be in the way."_

"What?!?  That's not true!  It doesn't matter if I'm better than you or not, you are still a good fighter.  Even if I did hold back, this morning's bout was a lot better training than I could ever have gotten doing my morning kata. Besides, control is what I need to work on the most aside from speed."

Ukyou turned back to Ryouga smiling slightly, "Thanks, Ryouga."

The pair continued to walk down the road in silence, but both were feeling much better.

As the day wore on the pair eventually came upon a fair sized city.  Ryouga wished they could have avoided it, but it was much quicker to go through it than around.  Ukyou, however, was glad to see civilization again.  As they entered the city an idea came to Ryouga's mind.  _It would be faster if we were to take a bus, or train for a while.  Plus there would be less chance of me getting lost.  "Hey, Ukyou."_

Ukyou looked over at him, "Hmmm?"

"What do you think about taking a bus or train as far as we can go toward the temple?  It would be a lot faster, and you look like you could use a break."

Ukyou blushed slightly.  He was right she was already exhausted and sore.  "Sure, I guess."

The two walk through the city looking for a bus station for a while before they found one.  Ukyou looked at the various destinations thoughtfully.  Finally she picked the one she thought would be the closest to where they wanted to go.

"Hmmm… It looks like the next bus doesn't leave until tomorrow morning," Ryouga stated looking over the departure schedule.

"Well that's not to bad…." Ukyou said sitting down on a nearby bench and leaned her head back closing her eyes.

Ryouga sat down next to her watching her rather depressed expression, and began to think.  _Hmmm…__ Ukyou looks a lot more comfortable now that we have gotten back into the city, but still... she looks so sad….  She's probably not enjoying this trip very much… He sighed.  _How could she…?  She's with me.  I really ought to do something for her…._  _

After sitting in silence for a while Ryouga thought of something, "Hey, Ukyou."

Ukyou opened her tired eyes and turned her head toward him, "What's up?"

"Well I was wondering," he began to fidget nervously, "since we have all this time and all… of course you don't have to if you don't want but… I was just kinda thinking that you might kinda… well… that it might be nice if… ummm…."

Ukyou giggled to herself as she watched Ryouga play with his fingers trying to gather up the courage to finish what he was saying.  "What is it all ready?" she said trying to sound annoyed.

"Ummm… wanna go shopping… errr something in the city?" Ryouga felt like a complete idiot after finally asking her.  _Man, that__ was a stupid idea.  _

"Really, Ryouga?!?" Ukyou had already jumped up and started trying to pull Ryouga up.  "That would be great."

They rented a locker in the bus station and placed their packs inside along with Ukyou's combat spatula and Ryouga's umbrella.  Ukyou hadn't wanted to carry them all over the city although it wouldn't have bothered Ryouga at all.  The two started to walk around the city but it didn't take long for Ukyou to find a shopping mall and drag Ryouga inside.

The first store Ukyou went into, which happened to also be the first one she saw as she walked in the mall, was a women's fashion store.  Ryouga followed her in blushing brightly.  Ukyou bounced through the store happily looking at all the different clothes.  After a while Ukyou had picked out several things she wanted to try on, and followed one of the salesladies into the dressing room, leaving Ryouga standing out side the dressing room doors.

Ryouga was doing his best not to look at anyone or anything except his shoes.  _ I feel so stupid._  He looked up for a second.  _Oh geez!  I just looked at the women's underwear!_  He quickly returned his gaze to the floor.  _Everyone is gonna think I'm some kinda pervert!  He raised his eyes for a second to see if anyone had noticed.  __Damn!  That lady just saw me looking at her!  Now she is really gonna think I'm a pervert!!!  I gotta think clean thoughts!  Clean thoughts.  Clean thought.  Clean thoughts.  Clean thoughts.  Absent-mindedly he began to fidget nervously with the closest thing he could find.  After a minute and a closer inspection he realized, __Oh god!!!  I'm messing with some sorta lingerie!!!  I am a pervert!!!  Clean thoughts!!!  Don't touch anything!!! Clean thoughts!!!_

Luckily at that point Ukyou came out of the fitting room along with the cheery saleslady to save Ryouga from himself, "So what do you think?"

"I'm not doing anything!!!" Ryouga shouted.  He turned even darker red as people turned to look at him, "Errr… I mean…."  He started to laugh nervously until he finally noticed Ukyou.  His heart skipped a beat and he stared in awe for a moment at the beautiful young lady standing in front of him.  "W-whoa…" was all he could manage to say as a bit of blood trickled down his lip from his nose.

Ryouga's heart started pounding as he gazed at Ukyou.  She was wearing a dark blue mid thigh length Chinese-style dress with a very low cut neck and long sleeves along with a pair of black shoes with white cotton soles.  Her long chocolate hair had been unbound and fell loosely over her shoulders.  "You… you…. Wow, Ukyou…. You look really great."  Ryouga realized he was staring, but he couldn't stop.

Ukyou blushed, "Y-you really think so?"

"Y-yeah."

Ukyou smiled brightly, and then sighed as she turned to go back into the changing room, "Well… it's to bad I can't afford it…."

"W-wait a sec!" Ryouga said reaching an arm out towards Ukyou.

Ukyou turned back around the smile gone from her face having been replaced by a touch of sadness,  "Give me a sec Ryouga I gotta go get changed back then I'll be done."  She turned back around and started to the changing room.

"N-no… I meant you don't have to change if y-you don't want to….  I'll buy it for you…."  Ryouga was once again staring at his shoes.  He began trembling he was so nervous, and even his hands were red from his blush.

"W-what?" she turned back around.  "No.  You don't have to Ryouga."

"B-but… I really want to.  You look… wonderful….  If you like it… I want to buy it for you…." His gaze remained on his shoes.

Ukyou stared in wonder at him for a moment before she finally smiled, "Oh thank you, Ryouga."  She jumped over to Ryouga delighted and wrapped her arms around him hugging him as tight as she could.  Ryouga stiffened and his eyes grew wide for a few seconds before he fell over unconscious, and Ukyou sighed.

The saleslady who had been standing beside Ukyou rushed over to check on Ryouga as a few other people walked over to check out the commotion.  She began to laugh, "I wish I could get that kind of reaction out of my boyfriend.  Heck, I can't even get him to go shopping with me.  You're really lucky to have found someone like him… where did you get him?"

Ukyou blushed, "Uhhh… well we're not… I mean he's not… not really my boyfriend."

The lady looked at her surprised, "Really?!?  Does he know that?"

Ukyou didn't like the question, "Of course!"

"Oh, I'm sorry… but it's just the way he… reacted to you being around him.  He got completely flustered when….  Well, whatever, but don't let your chance slip away… he sounded so sweet….  You might want to think about it before you lose your chance."

Finally Ryouga began to groggily open his eyes.  Ukyou leaned over to help him up, "Oh, Ryouga, you're hopeless."

Ryouga got up and tried to ignore all of the girls who where glancing over at him giggling, and turned to the saleslady, "So how much do I owe you?"

After Ryouga paid for Ukyou's new clothes, they left the store.  Ukyou was enjoying wearing something feminine for once.  Ryouga followed her carrying a bag with her old clothes.  They walked until they found a fairly nice place to eat and went inside.  A waiter welcomed them and began to show them to a seat by the window.  Unfortunately Ryouga had somehow gotten lost and was in the kitchen trying to figure out what just happened.  After a little searching and Ukyou leading Ryouga back by his hand, they sat down and looked at their menus.  Soon the waiter returned and took their orders and then left them alone once again.

Ukyou was thinking about what the saleslady had said to her.  _"Think about it before you lose your chance."  _Ukyou sighed.  _Ryouga is pretty sweet, but that's not why I'm here.  I don't need a relationship right now.  I'm still trying to get over… Ranma….  Besides I bet Ryouga doesn't really want a relationship either.  She looked at Ryouga who was sipping his water.  When he noticed her looking into his eyes Ryouga quickly shattered his glass.  Luckily he had already finished the water.  Ukyou looked back down at her hands.  A little voice in the back of her mind reminded her of Akari.  "Ummm… Ryouga?"_

Ryouga finished gathering the broken glass and dumped them into the ashtray, "Uh, yeah?"

"Well I was wondering… what ever happened to that girl who loves pigs… Unryuu Akari?"

Ryouga turned his gaze to the window, "What do you mean?"

Ukyou could see he didn't want to talk about it, but pushed anyway, "You know.  What happened with you and her?"

Ryouga sighed, "Well… not much…."

"Oh come on."

Ryouga looked over at Ukyou for a moment and then back out the window.  "It's a long story…."

Ukyou stayed firm, "We've got time."

Ryouga's gaze turn to the table and he sighed, "Well… after I received the wedding invitation from Akane and Ranma I decided I was going to go visit her.  Of course, I got lost on the way over there and ended up accidentally helping to wreck their wedding."  He stopped for a little while thinking, "After that I started off to Akari's farm again.  After traveling around for a while I finally made it and Akari was there waiting for me with open arms.  I told her about everything that had happened and she was sad for me, but couldn't help but be happy that I had finally given up on Akane.  I stayed there with her and her grandfather for a while, but eventually I found out about the temple…."  The waiter walked up and handed them the food they ordered and Ryouga began to eat immediately.

Ukyou took a couple bites of her meal and pushed Ryouga to continue his story, "Okay, then what?"

Ryouga reluctantly stopped forcing food into his mouth and swallowed, "Well… I told her I had to leave to find the temple, and she got really upset.  She told me to decide which was more important to me, her or the cu… temple…."  Ryouga's eyes sank into depression as he recalled what had happened.

Ukyou, who had been eating while listening anxiously, took a sip of water and asked, "And you choose the temple?  Why?  What so important about that temple anyway?"

Ryouga only stared at his food for a minute then finally he decided to continue, "She told me if I left to find the temple she couldn't promise me she would be waiting when I got back….  I told her I was sorry, but that I had to go….  She ran to her room crying… it almost killed me to leave… but I had too…." He paused for a minute his features contorted with grief.  "She didn't wish me luck or even see me off….  Not that I can blame her I guess….  I wrote her letters after I left, we had been pen pals for a long time but she wouldn't write me back….  Not that it's easy to get a letter to me when I'm traveling, but she had always at least tried before….  Finally I did get a letter from her.  I never thought she would really leave me… but she did… the letter said simply that she had met someone named Kumon Ryuu, and that she wasn't going to wait for me anymore….  She said I would have liked him… that we had a lot in common….  Anyway he had beaten Katsunishiki… so he was just as good a choice for a husband as me… and he…."  Ryouga couldn't continue.  His heart ached from remembering the letter that he kept hidden in a small wooden box in his backpack along with every other letter Akari had ever written him.

Ukyou was filled with sympathy as she listened to his story, "Oh, I'm so sorry Ryouga…."

Ryouga relaxed his clenched fist, and his face, which had been contorted in anguish, once again returned to his regular depressed scowl.  "Well… it happens… I didn't deserve her anyway….  I hope I get to meet this Ryuu guy some time though….  If he's a jerk or doesn't treat her right I'll…." His face had changed once again but this time anger and contempt were all that could be seen on his features.  Soon Ryouga regained himself and calmed down.  He sighed, turning his attention back to his meal.

Ukyou just sat staring at Ryouga shaken by his sudden burst of anger.  She returned to eating as well, not being able to form any words.

After a short time Ryouga had finished his food and calmed back down completely, and he could tell that Ukyou was still a little disturbed by his outburst.  The air seemed to lay thick between them and he felt he needed to do something.  "So uhhh… what about you and Konatsu or uhhh….  Tsubasa?"

Ukyou looked up at him forgetting what had happened before as anger crept on to her face at hearing those names.  "What do you mean?  Those two are just a couple of perverts!"

"Well, yeah, but… uhhh…."

"But what?  That's all they are to me.  Tsubasa is a cross dressing psychotic, and Konatsu is…." The anger drained from her face, "Well Konatsu is a friend but… he is so… so… feminine….  He gets on my nerves."

"Oh… I thought you two would make the perfect couple… he dresses like a girl… you dress like a guy… same with Tsubasa."

Ukyou started to grumble, "Yeah, well, we aren't.  I want a relationship with someone…."  Ukyou relaxed a bit, "I want someone who I can rely on… someone who makes me feel like a woman… someone who can hold me in his arms and make the world go away…."  Ukyou sighed lost in thought.

Ryouga began again interrupting her thoughts, "You know I was wondering… why didn't you have Konatsu run Ukchan's while you are gone instead of closing?"

Ukyou snickered, "The last time I let him run the place I nearly went bankrupt.  He's a great employee, but he's too much of a cheapskate to run the place."  She thought for a minute, "Besides I had already talked to him about taking a vacation.  I figured we both could use one, but I couldn't tell him I was actually going or I would have never have been able to leave him behind."

Ryouga smiled slightly as he watched Ukyou finish eating.  _It's great taking to Ukyou like this…. She sure is cute in that dress too._  He started to blush again.

After Ryouga paid the check, Ryouga and Ukyou once again began to wander the mall.  They stopped at several gift shops where Ukyou bought some post cards, a food store where they restocked their supplies, a kitchen supply store where Ukyou got a couple new spatulas and Ryouga got a spork just for laughs, a bookstore where Ryouga bought the latest issue of the "Inu Yasha" manga and a martial arts supply store that Ryouga just had to drag Ukyou into.  Ryouga and Ukyou where both really enjoying themselves.  As the day turned into evening Ukyou found another store she wanted to go into.

"Hey, Ryouga."

Ryouga turned to look at Ukyou, "Hmmm?"

"Let's go in there," she said pointing at another clothing store.

Ryouga shrugged, "Oh, okay."

As they entered the store Ryouga noticed this store was a lot different than the clothing store they had visited early that day.  Ukyou once again started to bounce around the store picking out clothes.  Ryouga just looked the store over.  Finally he realized, _W-wait… this is a men's clothing store!  Ukyou bound over to the confused Ryouga carrying a pile of clothes._

Ryouga turned to her, "Uhhh… Ukyou…?"

Ukyou shoved the clothes she was carrying into his arms, "There you go."

Ryouga looked puzzled, "Huh?"

"It's your turn, silly."

"W-what?"

Ukyou started to look annoyed, "Go try them on."

"Who… m-me?"

"Of course you.  Why did you think we came in here?"

"Well… uhhh…."

"Well go on and try them on," she said pushing towards the changing room, "and come out when you get changed I want to see you in them."

Ryouga sighed.  _Oh man…._

A little later Ryouga walked out of the dressing room wearing a pair of loose fitting blue jean and an untucked long-sleeved blue pull over shirt with a large yellow strip around the middle and of course his bandana.  Ukyou giggled when she saw him because he looked so uncomfortable.

"Wow, you look good, Ryouga," she said smiling at him.

Ryouga just tugged at the shirt.

"Don't like it, huh?  Well go try on the next one."

As Ryouga reluctantly went back into the changing room Ukyou chuckled to herself.  _This is really fun…  It's like having a life-sized dress up doll.  She giggled.  __I never really played with dolls when I was little… I never knew what I was missing, and Ryouga's so cute.   Ukyou's eye's got big.  _Where did that come from…?_  Before she could think about it Ryouga came back out._

He was dressed much like Ranma usually did with a red Chinese-style shirt and black pants.  This time Ryouga looked much less than happy.

Ukyou looked at him holding back a laugh, "Sorry, Ryouga, I should have known you wouldn't like those."

Ryouga scowled at her and went back into the dressing room, and soon came back out wearing an open black jacket with a plain white t-shirt underneath and black slacks.

"Those are nice."

"I feel like I should be going to work in these'" he said disapprovingly.

"Yeah… or maybe to class.  I bet you'd look good in a school uniform.  Let's see what else we've got."

Ryouga blushed and went back in.  _  I feel like an idiot… but Ukyou is enjoying this so I guess I can handle trying on a few more…. He quickly took off his clothes and put on some more, and stepped out again._

Ukyou looked him over.  He was wearing a pair of loose fitting kaki cargo pants and a collarless cuffless green long sleeve shirt with an opening running half way down from the neck held shut by Chinese frog buttons.  "Wow, Ryouga you look really good."

Ryouga blushed and looked at her, "Yeah these aren't too bad….  They're pretty comfortable… and I don't feel too stupid wearing them…."

Ukyou giggled as Ryouga returned to the changing room.  Ryouga tried on several more new sets of clothes.  Finally after he had shown Ukyou the last of them he changed back into his clothes and came out carrying the pile of clothes he had just tried on.

Ukyou walked up to him, "So what do you think."

Ryouga thought for a second, "Heh… Yeah, I like these."

Ukyou looked at him excitedly, "Which ones?"

A smile came over Ryouga's face, "The ones I have on."

Ukyou frowned, "Oh, come on Ryouga.  You can't wear the same clothes for everything."

Ryouga sighed, "Actually, the green shirt and kaki cargo pants weren't too bad."

Ukyou perked up, "Really?  Then you should get them!"

"Why?  What would I ever need them for?"

"Oh, come on Ryouga.  Who knows you might go somewhere that you want to dress up a little for.  You could wear them for the rest of the day too since we are just spending the night on the town."

Ryouga didn't know why but he could tell how much Ukyou wanted him to buy the clothes and he sighed, "Oh, okay, I guess."

Ryouga went and changed into the clothes they had picked, and they put the other clothes back where Ukyou had found them.  As they left the store Ryouga paid for his new clothes.  Ukyou couldn't have been happier.

Ryouga and Ukyou left the mall shortly after they bought Ryouga's new clothes.  Afterwards they began to once again wander the streets.

Ukyou was looking at the shops as they walked past, "So are you having a good time Ryouga?"

Ryouga was staring off into the distance, "Uh huh.  You?"

"Yeah.  I'm really glad you asked me."

"Me too.  I haven't had this much fun in along time."

Ukyou looked up at Ryouga, "Me either….  You know it's strange…."

Ryouga looked over at Ukyou, "Hmmm?"

Ukyou looked a little embarrassed, "Well… I have never really done anything like this before….  I've never had a chance to do the things normal high school girls do.  When I came to Nerima I got caught up in trying to get Ranma and running my restaurant I've never had time for a normal life….  Kinda feels like life just past me by….  All that time… wasted…."

Ryouga watched as Ukyou's face become sullen.  He knew what she meant.  His life had been the same way.  _Heck, I don't even go to high school….  Ryouga struggled desperately to find someway to cheer Ukyou up, and he noticed they were walking by a movie theater, "Hey!"_

Ukyou looked at him.

"Ukyou, do you want to go watch a movie?" he asked pointing at the movie theater.

Ukyou's face brightened, "Sure, I guess.  What's playing?"

They walked over to the building and looked over a list of the movies that were playing.  There were a couple of foreign film and a Jackie Chan movie playing.  They quickly decided to see the Jackie Chan movie and went inside.

A couple of hours later, after the sun had set well below the horizon Ukyou and Ryouga walked out of the movie theater laughing and talking about the movie.  As they talked they began to once again head down the street.  After awhile they came upon an expensive French restaurant.

"Hey, Ukyou, wanna try this place?"

Ukyou looked at the restaurant, "I don't know it looks kinda expensive…."

Ryouga looked at it again, "Hmmm… you might be right…."  He looked over at Ukyou and noticed she looked a little disappointed, "Oh, who cares?  We've had such a good day, what better way to finish it off?"

Ukyou's face lit up, and the two headed into the restaurant after Ukyou stopped Ryouga from heading down an alleyway.

Elaborate chandlers dimly lit the restaurant, and a slow soft music filled the air.  The seats that the waiter had shown them to were in an intimate booth near the corner of the restaurant next to a window and with intricately carved wooden partitions separating them from everything else except the small hall that lead to the booth and a couple others like it.  The waiter had politely introduced himself and handed them their menus and left to let them decide on their orders.

Ryouga stared at his menu in confusion, "Uhhh… do you have any idea what any of this is?"

Ukyou chuckled as she opened her menu, and quickly realized she had never heard of most of it either, "Ummm… well, not really."

They both ended up randomly picking something from the menu when the waiter returned.  The waiter took their order and left them alone once again.  Ryouga had begun staring out the window.

Ukyou wanted to talk with Ryouga, and she could see Ryouga wasn't going to start the conversation, "So, Ryouga, do you have any idea what it is we ordered."

Ryouga turned to look at her blushing slightly, "No idea…."

Ukyou laughed, "Oh, well, at least neither of us knows."  Ryouga didn't show any indication of making a comment so Ukyou continued, "Are you sure you can afford all of this?  I mean I don't want you to go broke because of me."

"No, it's okay.  I don't carry a lot of money around with me, but I can get some out of my family's bank account if I need to."

Ukyou looked at him a little surprised, "Oh.  Is that okay with your parents?"

Ryouga shrugged, "Yeah, that's what the account is there for.  My family is always lost, and you never know when you are going to need some money when you are traveling.  Besides we have quite a bit of money."

"Oh really?  I figured your parents would be kinda poor… being lost all the time and all…."

Just then the waiter returned carrying two rather large plates of food, which he sat down in front of them, "Enjoy."  He smiled at them and walked away.

They both eyed their plates skeptically.  Ryouga's appeared to be some sort of steak covered in a red sauce, and Parmesan cheese, along with fried potato slices covered in cheese as well as very well spiced corn.  Ukyou's wasn't nearly as recognizable.  It appeared to be some kind of squid or some other sea life covered in a limp green vegetable that she guessed was probably boiled spinage with several oysters on the side.

Ryouga fumbled with his silverware and finally took a bite of his and smiled, "Hey this is really good!  How's yours?"

Ukyou reluctantly cut off a portion of hers and gingerly placed it in her mouth.  Her eyes grew big as she began to chew, "Oh, god!  What is this?!?  It tastes horrible!"  She quickly swallowed the bite she had in her mouth and took a drink of water.

"Let me try it."

Ukyou pushed her plate towards him and he took a piece and stuck it in his mouth.  The taste was definitely not something he enjoyed, but it wasn't the worst thing he had ever tasted.  "Hmmm… yeah, it's not very good is it?"

"Not very good it's horrible!" Ukyou complained.

Ryouga sighed, "Well, I guess we could trade, but I wanna keep the potatoes and corn."

Ukyou smiled happily, "Great, I want to keep the oysters anyway."

They exchanged main courses and began to eat their new meals.  Ukyou ate happily on her steak, and Ryouga ate his new dish reluctantly, pushing each bite down with a bit of potato or corn, and occasionally with a sip of water.

They didn't say much as they ate.  Ukyou was to busy enjoying her meal.  She popped open one of her oysters and quickly ate the contents noting the strong taste of wine.  After a few of the oysters she began to feel warm and tingly all over.

They finished their meals and the waiter returned to take there plate and showed them the desert cart.  Ukyou quickly picked out a banana split thickly covered in chocolate and cashews.  Ryouga, who had started to wonder if  he had enough money to cover Ukyou's expensive appetite, decided not to have anything else.

Ukyou began to eat her banana split with delight, and Ryouga contently watched her with a smile growing on his lips.  _She sure looks happy.  I'm glad I could do something for her.  Ukyou got a small smudge of chocolate over her lip, and Ryouga laughed to himself.  __She sure is cute too….  He sighed, the smile giving way to the depression that was setting back into Ryouga's heart.  _Oh, what am I thinking about.…  Today has been great, but she would never care about a guy like me…._  _

Ukyou finished her desert and wiped her mouth, "Well, I guess we had better get going, huh?"

Ryouga noticed curiously that her words sounded a bit slurred, but nodded at her, and got out his wallet.

After leaving a rather large tip for the waiter, Ryouga paid for their meal, and the two left the restaurant.  As they once again began walking down the street, Ryouga noticed Ukyou was having difficulty walking.  "Well, it's getting pretty late I suppose we should go back and see if we can't get some rooms at the hotel at the bus station."

Ukyou looked at Ryouga warmly through bleary eyes, "Okay, if you think we should."  Ukyou stumbled and started to fall, but Ryouga caught her.  He put one of her arms over his shoulders and started to walk again.  Ukyou leaned heavily onto Ryouga, and began to nuzzle his side absentmindedly.

Ryouga's face turned bright red.  He shook his head trying to clean his mind, "Ummm… w-which way is the bus station anyway…."  The feeling of Ukyou pressed up against him was quickly becoming more than he could bear.

Ukyou looked up at him with a playful cat-like smile, "What, you don't know?"

Ryouga swallowed hard trying to concentrate, "N-no, I'm n-not sure w-where w-we are…."

"You know I think there was some alcohol in my oysters," Ukyou said mater-of-factly.

Ryouga sighed, "You're not gonna be able to find the way back until morning are you?"

Ukyou wasn't paying attention to him.  She was exhausted and she could barely keep her eyes open, "Can we sit down on that bench for a little while?  I'm so tired…." She said pointing at a nearby bench in a wooded park with a large pond in it.

Ryouga led Ukyou over to the bench and sat her down, and then sat down next to her.  Ryouga looked over at Ukyou and found that she was looking at him and their eyes locked.  As he stared into her eyes he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.  Ryouga's face stung with the blush that covered his whole body, and he fought the light-headed feeling that was threatening to overwhelm his senses.

Ukyou smiled as her eyes slowly threatened to give in to her weariness, "Thank you, Ryouga.  Today was great."  She laughed quietly as a thought came into her rather hazy mind, "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect first date."

Ryouga's mind reeled at the thought.  _Am I really on a date with Ukyou!?!  Could Ukyou really be happy to be with me?!?  Could Ukyou be the one I've….  His thoughts were interrupted and his eyes grew wide when he felt Ukyou's lips press against his.  He filled with a warmth that he had never before known, and his mind went silent.  His every thought was drawn into Ukyou's tender kiss.  The rest of the world disappeared._

Ukyou smiled at Ryouga blushing and laid her head in his lap.  Ryouga only stared blankly at the dim light reflecting off of the pond from the moonlight that managed to peak though the clouds for a long time.  Finally his mind cleared and he looked down at Ukyou's peaceful sleeping form.  He gently placed his hand against her cheek and she nuzzled against it.  He smiled as he drifted of to sleep watching her breath.


	6. Truth and Consequences

Disclaimer:  

The characters in this story aren't mine.  They are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, the creator of Ranma ½.  This is a totally non-profit bit of prose also known as a fanfic.  I am writing this for the enjoyment of other Ranma ½ fans and myself.  If the great Takahashi Rumiko says she doesn't want her characters used in this way it will be deleted immediately.  Any who... onward into the story. 

The Days After: Ryouga's Journey 

By:  Eric Evans

Chapter 6: Truth and Consequences

Ryouga woke as the first sunlight snuck through the clouds and touched his face.  He blinked a couple of time before his eyes focused on the pond in front of him.  As he sat waiting for his mind to clear he felt something warm and soft against his hand and looked down.  His hand was resting upon Ukyou cheek.  His mind snapped to full alert, and his eyes grew wide.  _It wasn't a dream…  It was all real….  I can't believe it!_  Ryouga's heart leapt into his throat and his head became light.  _Could I really….  Could Ukyou really….  Could we really….  His head swam and warmth grew in his heart.  He started to laugh with pure bliss.  Then a dark thought crept into his mind.  __I've been keeping my curse a secret from her.  Ryouga's heart sank.  _What if she hates me when I tell her?  I could just not tell her and get the cure but….  No!  I have to tell her.__

Ryouga gently nudged Ukyou, "Ummm… Ukyou?"

Ukyou moaned slightly, but remained asleep.

Ryouga shook her a little harder but spoke in a soothing tone, "Wake up Ukyou."

Ukyou moaned again, but this time her eyes opened slightly.

"Time to wake up Ukyou.  We need to get back to the bus station before the bus leaves."

Ukyou reluctantly sat up still only half awake.  "Oh… okay, I… ouch!"  She quickly placed her hand on the sides of her head.  "Oooh… my head really hurts…."

Ryouga looked at her sympathetically, "Well, I think you have a hang over."  _Maybe, now isn't a good time to bring up my curse._

Ukyou looked at him shocked, "What?!?  I don't drink!"

"Well I think those oysters you ate had a lot of alcohol soaked into them."

Ukyou gingerly rubbed her temples.  Then her eyes grew wide as she realized were she had been laying.  Finally fully awake the day before came rushing back to her, although the end was a little fuzzy.  She looked over at Ryouga who was staring at her tenderly.  She blushed and quickly looked away, "I guess we had better get going."  She started to stand.

Ryouga got up easily, but Ukyou struggled to stand.  Once she had forced herself to her feet they began to walk toward the bus station, but Ukyou began to fall back down.  Ryouga quickly caught her and put an arm around her shoulders, and continued walking.  Ukyou's blush deepened, but she felt so good with his arm around her that she soon relaxed and leaned into him.  She sighed contently. _I can't believe how gentle and tender Ryouga can be….  A smile grew on her lips.  __Akane will never know what she missed out on._

With Ukyou leading the way and Ryouga walking for the both of them they soon made it back to the bus station.  They went to the locker where they had stowed their gear and took it out and went into the restrooms to change their clothes.

Once Ryouga had changed back into his regular traveling clothes he carefully packed away the clothes they had gotten for him the day before.  After cleaning up he put on his pack and left.  He sat down on the bench out side the restrooms and waited for Ukyou.

Ukyou had also changed her clothes when she walked out of the restroom.  She had her pack on her arm and looked rather irritated.  She walked over and sat down next to Ryouga.

"What's wrong, Ukyou?"

Ukyou sighed, "Well, I can't find the ribbon I had in my hair."

Ryouga noticed Ukyou's beautiful hair still flowed loosely over her shoulders.  Ukyou continued, "I really wanted to put my hair up.  It gets in the way when I leave it down."

Ryouga scratched his head, and an idea popped into his mind as his hand touched his bandana.  "Well, I don't have another ribbon for you, but you can have a couple of my bandanas if you want."

Ukyou looked at him, "Well…"  She watched as he took off two of his bandanas and tied them together offering them to her, "I guess."

She took the bandanas and put them in her hair.  Instead of the usual one large white bow on top of her head she had two slightly smaller yellow and black bows, one on each side of her head.  She smiled, "Thanks, Ryouga."

Ryouga smiled back at her and stood up, "The bus should be getting ready to leave soon."

After getting on the bus they sat down together in a seat.  It didn't take Ukyou, who was still not feeling very well, long to drift off into sleep with her head resting on Ryouga's shoulder.  Ryouga blushed at being so close to her but was careful not to wake her.  As Ryouga stared out the window at the world that passed them by he began to think about what had happen the day before.  He turned his thoughtful gaze toward Ukyou, and his heart jumped as he looked at her peaceful face.  _I can't believe it.  I never thought of Ukyou this way before, but I think I'm… falling in l-love with her.  _He shook his head and looked back out the window.  _No!  I can't do this!  Not right now.  I couldn't take another heartbreak….  Not after I just lost Akari….  He sighed. _ Heh… I'm not even over Akane yet for that matter….  But this could be my only chance at happiness… can I really let it just pass me by….  _All he could do was stare out of the window.  He had no idea what he should do.  Finally he reached into his pack and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil and began to draw to pass the time._

After a while Ryouga stopped drawing and looked at his pad thoughtfully.  He hadn't really been thinking about what he was drawing he had just been letting his mind wander as his pencil flowed across the page.  He blushed as he stared at the page.  The drawing was of Ukyou and himself holding hands, smiling and giving the thumbs up sign with their names written below.  He smiled slightly and quickly scribbled the words "First Date" above the picture.  Suddenly he felt Ukyou stir beside him and quickly stuffed the pad under the cover of his pack.

Ukyou sat up blearily, and yawned.  Ryouga's blush deepened and he turned his attention to the window.

After rubbing her eyes Ukyou turn to look at Ryouga, "I feel a lot better now."

Ryouga looked at her, "That's good."

"So how much farther do we have to go?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think it'll be a while yet."

Ukyou yawned, "Well… maybe I should get some more rest while I can."

Ryouga smiled at her slightly, "Yeah, I think I might try to get a little rest too."  Ryouga leaned against the window watching the world fly past, listening to the hum of the wheels rumbling over the pavement below.  Soon he was lost in their hypnotic music.  He didn't even notice when Ukyou once again leaned into him.

Several hours later they woke to find that they were at their destination and quickly dawned their gear and disembarked the bus.  After Ukyou got her bearings they once again set out by foot on the road with Ukyou holding Ryouga's hand after he managed to get lost as soon as stepped of the bus.

Ryouga was starting to get excited, "So how far do you think we are now?"

"Oh, I have no idea," she teased.

"B-but, I thought you knew where we're going…."

Ukyou giggled, "Oh, don't worry so much.  We should be able to get to the mountain by tomorrow evening at this pace."

Ryouga smiled, "Really?  That's great!  Then all we have to do is find the temple."

Ukyou's face became serious, "You know… you have never told me why you want to get to that temple so bad."

The smile slipped from Ryouga's face.  _I guess this is as good of a time as any….  "Well… I was going to… uh…." he couldn't say it._

"Going to what, Ryouga?" Ukyou prodded.

"Errr… uhhh…." he couldn't do it.  "I was going to… ask you if you would spar with me again."

This knocked Ukyou's thoughts off course.  Images of their last sparring session leapt into her mind.  "I… uhhh….  I guess, but…."

Ryouga watched her slightly scared expression, "But what?"

Ukyou's gazed dropped to the ground, "But you have to promise to go easy on me…."  Embarrassment filled her words, "Even if I do something stupid like I did yesterday…."

A sympathetic smile grew on Ryouga's face, "Don't worry Ukyou.  I could never do anything to hurt you….  Besides, I want to practice some techniques I never use."

Ukyou moved her gaze to Ryouga, "You have secret techniques?"

Ryouga began to rub the back of his head, "Well, they are not really secret… I just never really used them…."

Ukyou thought about this as the two continued to walk into the evening.

That evening after they had went through their normal evening routine of setting up camp and dinner, they started to look for a place to spar.

Ukyou looked around at the sparse undergrowth among the trees were they had ended up, "How is this?"

Ryouga looked around stretching his arms, "This should be fine."

Ukyou began to stretch as well, "So what are the techniques you were talking about?"

Ryouga looked at Ukyou sheepishly, "Uhhh… why don't we warm up a little first."

Ukyou shrugged and dropped into a fighting stance, and Ryouga did the same.  Ukyou pulled her combat-spatula from it's binding and brought it to the ready.  Ryouga leapt at her, and Ukyou swung where she thought he should be.  However Ryouga changed his momentum and rolled to the left under the swing.  From his new position he swept at Ukyou's feet, but was surprised when she flipped over him bringing her combat-spatula straight for his head from behind.  Ryouga roughly blocked the crushing blow and twisted himself back on to his feet.  Ukyou sprang at him as soon as she touched the ground and thrust her combat-spatula at his midsection.  Ryouga sidestepped the blow and pulled on the spatula causing Ukyou to overextend, and leaving her off balance and quite unguarded.  Ryouga once again swept at her legs.  Ukyou couldn't do anything to avoid it and began to fall.  As Ukyou fell Ryouga completed his sweep and spun around in a kick that connected with Ukyou's oversized spatula knocking it completely out of her hands.  Once Ukyou had hit the ground she twisted around and locked her legs around one of Ryouga's.  Ryouga began to fall, but as he did he twisted around countering her move and locking his legs with one of Ukyou's.  Ukyou yelped in shock and pain as she felt one of her knee joints get pulled into a lock and start to overextend.  Ryouga quickly released the pressure afraid he would snap Ukyou knee, which was very likely had he waited any longer.

The two stood up and brushed themselves off, and Ukyou tenderly stretched her knee.

Ryouga watched her, "Not bad."

Ukyou looked at him annoyed, "Yeah right…."

"No really, you did really well.  I barely blocked that one blow."

Ukyou's mood lightened, "Heh… thanks."

"Well I guess now is as good of a time as any."

Ukyou looked and him confused, "Huh?"

"The techniques I was telling you about….  If you're ready, I'll show them to you now.'

Ukyou smiled, "Oh, okay."

Ukyou watched as Ryouga rolled his head around stretching his neck.  As she did she noticed his entire body started to become relaxed.  Ryouga fell loosely into a very sloppy fighting stance.  A crooked smile had grown on his lips and his eyelids drooped making him look half-asleep.  He raised a hand and motioned for her to attack.  Ukyou looked at him skeptically, but leapt at him with a kick, having not recovered her spatula.  Ryouga stumbled to the left causing Ukyou's kick to miss him.  Ukyou turned and threw a series of quick punches at him, but Ryouga once again stumbled out of the way, but this time as Ukyou began to follow him, Ryouga's momentum suddenly changed direction and he barreled into her stomach knocking the wind out of her.  She jumped back hunched over, and quickly located her combat-spatula.  She turned to look for Ryouga, and found him still standing where he had been before, and swaying unsteadily.  Ukyou charged at him bringing her gigantic spatula around in large arc.  As she did Ryouga fell over backwards, and Ukyou tripped over him.  She flew over Ryouga and crashed into the ground face first.

This was really starting to get on Ukyou's nerves.  She had no idea what Ryouga was doing, but it seemed like he was just playing with her, and making her look stupid.  She charged at the once again standing Ryouga.  She was more careful and made a more precise swing with her spatula.  Ryouga bent down like he was picking something up causing Ukyou to miss once again, and to her surprise Ryouga instantly stumbled forward and stood up between her arms.  Ukyou quickly dropped her spatula and began to try to pummel Ryouga.  Ryouga blocked the blows clumsily his hands occasionally tapping Ukyou lightly.  Finally Ukyou stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

She was sitting on the ground with her arms propping her up from behind, and panting heavily.  She stared at Ryouga in disbelief.  Ryouga merely stood there swaying unsteadily.  "H-how did you… what did you… What was that?!?"

Ryouga closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He once again stood steadily, and smiled at Ukyou.  "It's known as Zuiquan or the Drunken Forms, also called Drunk Fist or Drunken Fu."

Ukyou just stared at Ryouga.  Ryouga offered her his hand to help her up, and she involuntarily took it.  Ryouga pulled her to her feet, "I think that's enough for tonight."

Ukyou began to regain her senses, "But how… how did you… when did you…?"

"I learned it while I was in China.  I'll tell you the rest later.  Let's just get back to camp right now."

They began to go back to their camp, and Ukyou realized how much she ached all over.  The blows she had received from Ryouga had been very light but for some reason the pain and stiffness were quickly becoming overwhelming.  Luckily they got back quickly and she laid out on her sleeping bag next to the fire and moaned.  Ryouga sat down next to her, "Sorry about that.  I guess I got a little carried away."

Ukyou looked at him, "I don't get it.  You hardly even touched me…."

"Actually, I hit several of your pressure points…."  Ryouga lowered his head, "Sorry…."

Ukyou dismissed his apology, "You were gonna tell me about how you learned that, right?"

Ryouga blinked, "Uhhh… yeah.  Well it all started when I followed Ranma to China.  I had been lost for a while, and I hadn't seen Ranma at all.  One day I came to a village and I decided that it would be a good idea for me to rest there for the night and buy supplies."  Ryouga started to stare into the fire, "Well, the only place in town to get a room was above a bar.  So after I had gotten the room and rested for a bit I decided I would go down stairs and get something to eat."

Ryouga stopped as he realized Ukyou's muscles were starting to cramp up from what he had done and moved over behind her, "Here, let me massage your shoulders."

Ukyou blushed but pushed herself up and lean back into Ryouga's lap.  "Thanks.  Go on with the…." her words were lost when Ryouga began to knead the muscles in her shoulders soothingly, and a moan of joy escaped her lips.

Ryouga continued, "While I was down there a fight broke out.  I'm not sure why, but some young guys were threatening to beat up this old drunk guy.  I decided I should do something so I beat up the young guys.  After I was done I went to check on the old guy.  He thanked me and told me he wanted to show me something in return.  I told him he didn't need to do anything, but he insisted and told me he would be back the next day and that I should get plenty of sleep.

"The next morning I walked down the stairs from my room carrying my pack and there he was, waiting for me like he had said he would be.  I followed him to his cabin in the woods, and that's when he told me.  He said he was a master of the martial arts style called Zuiquan, and he offer to teach me.  At first I was reluctant, but in the end he convinced me.  We went into his cabin and…." Ryouga looked down at Ukyou who was staring at him contently.

"Well, what happened?" Ukyou asked enthusiastically.

Ryouga blushed, "Well… I don't really remember much more….  All I really know is that I was drunk for what turned out to be nearly two weeks straight…."

Ukyou just stared at him.  Finally it began to sink in and she started to laugh.

Ryouga smiled back and the woman lying in his lap and decided it was time.  _I have to tell her now.  I can't wait any longer.  _"Uh, Ukyou…."

Ukyou stopped laughing and looked him in the eyes, "What is it, honey?"

"Well… there is something else that happened in China that I think you should know about…." He felt his heart begin to race.

"Oh?  What's that?"

"Well, you know why I went to China right?"

"Sure, you went to find Ranma and beat him up because you hadn't been able to get to your guy's match or something like that.  Right?"

Ryouga didn't like hearing it put that way, but she was right, "Yeah… pretty much.  Did you know that I actually found him once?"

"Really?  That's kinda surprising."

"Yeah, well… nether of us realized it at the time…."

Somehow Ukyou did think she liked where he was going, "Is that it?"

Ryouga began to stare into the fire again, "No….  It was a cool morning when I found myself walking along the top of a large cliff.  I had already been searching for Ranma along time.  At the bottom of the cliff there were hundreds of small springs shimmering in the sunlight.  It was a great sight actually… the way the fog covered the valley it made it look mystical….  I wasn't really paying attention to it though….  As I walked suddenly a huge panda came flying out of the bushes behind me.  I barely jumped out of the way in time, but before I could recover and regain my balance a red-headed girl wearing a white karate gi leapt out of the bushes right afterwards…."  His face started to show signs of anger, "She didn't even notice me… she just stepped on me like a rock in the path.  I was nearly knocked off the cliff, somehow I managed to just barely land on the edge of the cliff… but it didn't matter…."  He was burning with anger, "The cliff collapse under my weight… and I fell.  I fell into the springs.  I fell into… Jusenkyo."  Ryouga's throat was dry and worry covered his face.

Ukyou stared at him blankly, "So Ranma knocked you into a spring at Jusenkyo?"  His words started to sink in, "So you are cursed?"  Her own words began to sink in, "So… so you change?"  Finally it hit her, "Oh my god, Ryouga!!!  You change?!?  Into what???"  Ukyou had leapt out of Ryouga's lap and was kneeling in front of him staring expectantly.

Ryouga's gaze fell to his lap, "I… I fell into the Hein Nii Chuan….  I change into a… little black pig…."

Ukyou stared at him for a second and began to laugh uncontrollably.  After a short time her mind began to work again.  "That's too much!" Ukyou choked out still laughing, "No wonder you were always so mad at Ranma.  I guess Ranma knew too, huh?  That's why he always called you pork-but and P-chan."  Ryouga flinched at the latter name.  Ukyou thought about this while she continued to laugh.  A new thought entered her mind and she stopped laughing, "Hey… wait a sec….  P-chan…?"   Ryouga winced as he felt her coming closer to the truth.  Ukyou's voice grew grave, "A-are you…."  Ukyou didn't finish but Ryouga knew what she was thinking and nodded slightly his gaze remaining cast down away from Ukyou's penetrating glare.

"Y-you're… P-chan?" she said still not comprehending it entirely.  "But that would mean…" her voice grew dark, "that would mean… all that time that Akane spent with P-chan….  It was you… all of it…."  A look of disgust and horror grew on her face, "Even when she slept with P-chan and sat P-chan on her bed while she changed her… and…."  Ukyou's voice grew into a shout, "Oh my god Ryouga!  You pervert!!!  How could you?!?  You… you lied to her… abused her trust!!!"

Every muscle in Ryouga's body was tense.  His face was contorted in pain and his eyes clenched shut in an effort to hold back the tears growing in his eyes.  His heart of glass had shattered.  He had thought Ukyou might understand, but she didn't, and he couldn't blame her.  Still he need to explain, "B-but, I…."

Ukyou jumped up, "Shut up!  I don't want to hear your stupid excuses!  I can't believe you would do that to someone you cared about so much, you pervert!  I can't believe I came out here with you!  God, what was I thinking?!?"

"I didn't…."

Ukyou didn't let him continue, "Shut up!!!  I said don't want to hear it!  I never want to see you again!  Get out of my face!!!"

Ryouga couldn't take anymore.  _Ukyou is right!!!  He couldn't blame Ukyou for hating him for what he had done.  He hated himself for it, so why shouldn't she?  He leapt up grabbing his pack and ran off into the forest night yelling back as he ran in a sobbing voice, "I'm so sorry, Ukyou!  You'll never see me again."_

Ryouga ran to escape, but what he really wanted to escape was himself.  His heart ached as he once again lost someone he cared about.  Tears rolled down his checks.  _I can't do this!  Not again!  How many times do I have to ruin my chances at happiness?!  I can't even blame it all on Ranma… Ukyou was right… I was the one who decided to do those things… no one forced me….  I'm to blame… I'm the one who has ruined my life.  Ryouga continued to run, consumed by the darkness in his heart._

Ukyou had stumbled to the ground as Ryouga ran off.  She stared in the direction Ryouga had gone for along time his parting words ringing in her ears.  _"I'm so sorry, Ukyou!  You'll never see me again."  She was stunned.  She still couldn't comprehend Ryouga being P-chan.  She was angry, she was hurt… but she wished she hadn't reacted the way she had.  She wished she could have been a little more understanding.  She wanted to talk to Ryouga she wanted to ask him why he had done it, to try to understand… but she couldn't.  He was gone._

Ukyou shook her head and rubbed the tears she hadn't realized she had been crying from her eyes.  She unrolled her sleeping bag, and crawled into it, but it was a very long time before she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Ryouga ran long into the night.  He continued to run as hard as he could until his muscles gave out.  He stumbled to a stop as he almost passed out.  He punched the huge stone object next to him and collapsed to the ground unconscious as it crumbled.


	7. Curses and Cures

Disclaimer:  

The characters in this story aren't mine.  They are the property of Takahashi Rumiko, the creator of Ranma ½.  This is a totally non-profit bit of prose also known as a fanfic.  I am writing this for the enjoyment of other Ranma ½ fans and myself.  If the great Takahashi Rumiko says she doesn't want her characters used in this way it will be deleted immediately.  Any who... onward into the story. 

The Days After: Ryouga's Journey 

By:  Eric Evans

Chapter 7: Curses and Cures

Ryouga was surrounded by darkness.  _Where the heck am I?  I can't see anything at all….  There's no sound.   There's not even a breeze, or anything in my way as I walk….  That was when Ryouga first realized he was walking.  __Where am I going?  He sighed as he continued to walk.  _Oh well, why shouldn't I be walking….  It's seems like that's all I ever really do… that and hurt the people I care about….  _A light peaked though in the distance invading the dark fog that had seemed to be his entire world.  Ryouga turned his attention to the point of light.  __Finally an end to this damned darkness.  Ryouga headed for the light and the end of the dark fog that muffled his senses threatening to smother him if he stayed in it for to long._

As Ryouga trudged towards the light he felt the over whelming need to get out of the horrible darkness as fast as he could.  Ryouga began to run as he realized he could finally leave the void, the utter nothingness that had encompassed him for far to long.

For a while it seemed he was nearing the light, but he grew frantic as he continued to run, unnerved that the light that had seemed so close but no longer seem to be getting closer.

Suddenly the light was gone.  As if it had never existed it vanished.  Ryouga slowed his pace to a walk and looked around at the houses lining the street he was on.  The panicked feeling had left him as soon as the light was gone.  He continued to walk down the street unsure why he had been so worried.  _After all it's a beautiful day out, and what's more I think I recognize these houses.  I should be near __Furinkan__High School__.  He adjusted the extra large weight on his back.  _That means I can be with Akane soon….  __

Ryouga began to pass students that were headed to school as he continued to walk.  He over heard several of them talking about Ranma and decided to listen closer.  All he could really make out was something thing about a new fiancée, and Akane being the one that they felt sorry for, but that was enough.  The enraged Ryouga picked up his pace sprinting in the direction the many students where headed.

As Ryouga continued to run he over heard more and more people talking about Ranma and his new fiancée.  Finally as Ryouga neared the high school he saw Akane yelling at Ranma and trying to hit him with her handbag.  He pulled his umbrella loose from its bindings and shifted the weight of the oversized souvenir on his back.

As Ranma easily avoided the attacks from Akane, an enraged Ryouga leapt into the air, and shifted the giant tenuki he had been carrying and brought it down on a very surprised Ranma's face.

Students quickly began to gather around.  "Uh… Ryouga…" Akane managed to sputter out.

His eyes lowered and his expression dark Ryouga turned to Akane, "Akane… I heard the rumors."

Akane looked a little uneasy, "Rumors?  You mean about the other fiancée…?"  Akane smiled embarrassedly at Ryouga, "It's okay.  I don't care who Ranma goes out with."

Ranma finally began to recover and stood up with the large statue still perched upon his head, "What she said."

Ryouga began to grow even angrier, "I will not have it!!!"  He turned to face Ranma dropping his pack, "Even if the other fiancée looked like… like a… a cow… or a monkey, or even some old statue….  I will not see Akane insulted by a two-timing lout!"  He slipped the strap he had made for his umbrella over his shoulder, slung his umbrella onto is back and charged at Ranma with a fierce kick and a punch.

An angry Ranma dodged the blows.  "That's it!  Nobody gets away with saying that I…" Ranma countered with a powerful kick, which connected and sent Ryouga flying back wards, "…would get engaged to some ancient clay statue!"

Ryouga landed and prepared to lunge back towards Ranma, but was forced to jump as several small objects darted into the ground where he had stood. "Yow!"

Ryouga heard some one talking above the murmur of the large crowd that had gathered to watch the fight, but didn't pay attention until a strange boy leapt out at him from behind swinging a large weapon forcing Ryouga to flip forward out of the way.  "Take it back!" the new combatant yelled.

Ryouga spun around as he landed and pulled his umbrella from his back.  He faced the rather weak looking boy that was standing with his weapon at the ready, "So.  Ranma has an ally, eh?  I don't know who you are… but to choose Ranma is to choose death!"  Ryouga charged the scrawny guy that had attacked him mid-fight.

Akane's voice cut through the noise of the crowd, "Ryouga!  Stop!  Would you hit a girl!?"

"Wha…?" Ryouga skidded to a halt.  "A girl…!?" he examined the person standing in front of him taken aback.  Finally he stood up straight pulling his umbrella onto his shoulder, "Feh."

Ryouga lunged with his umbrella attacking viciously, "As if I don't know a man when I see one!"

The surprised looking young man could hardly avoid Ryouga's powerful blows, "What?!  Who are you…" he regained his balance, "calling a man?!"  The rather feminine man pulled out a large object an threw it at Ryouga, "Flour bomb!"

Ryouga reeled back as a cloud engulfed him obscuring his vision.  The smaller boy immediately swung full force with his odd weapon thinking it was impossible for his opponent to escape him.  As he swung he didn't feel the weapon connect, and he just stood there astonished as an extremely heavy umbrella slammed down just in front of where he was standing cutting though his shirt and bandoleer.

Ryouga prepared to punch with his full strength as he sped down from above his startled opponent, "It's over!"  In the split second before his punch was to connect many things happened.  He saw his opponent cringe in fear with tears forming in his startled eyes as he clutch at his torn shirt protectively.  He saw Ranma leap behind his opponent and pull his arms back into a painful lock.  He saw an evil grin play across Ranma's features.  He heard Akane scream, "Ryouga, don't!"  He heard the gasps of the crowd.  _Why is Ranma help me?  _He didn't understand, but there was no more time.  His fist connected.  The newcomer was crushed into the ground by the devastatingly powerful punch.

Ryouga stood up pulling his bloody fist away from his opponent's limp form.  He stared down at the motionless body in front of him, and felt like he was forgetting something, and then he knew.  

The person in front of him was indeed a female.  He realized he knew the person he had just pummeled.  He almost gagged, "U-Ukyou…?" he finally choked out.  

Blood poured out of her nose and ears staining the ground red.  Her eyes where half open, but glazed and unfocused, and tears streaked down her face.  Ryouga collapse, kneeling down beside her, tears pouring down his cheeks.  Ranma started to laugh, then Akane and then every one else.  Everything else faded back into the dark fog.  Everyone circled around pointing and laughing, but Ryouga didn't care.  He lowered himself to near Ukyou's limp bloodied form sobbing as anguish over took him,  "U-Ukyou…I-I'm s-sorry…." 

He clenched his eyes shut unable to bear what he had done, but his eyes wouldn't stay shut.  He couldn't even turn away.  As his eyes reopened he looked down upon Ukyou wearing the dress they had bought for her on their first date, but now it was soaked in blood.  Quivering Ryouga reached down and lifted Ukyou to his lap and pressed his cheek against hers.  "I-I'm… s-so sorry…." He whispered between sobs.  Shaking violently, and sobbing uncontrollably Ryouga looked up at the others who where still dancing around them laughing and pointing.

Ryouga's ki flared to life.  A cold all consuming darkness emitted from his soul. The darkness he felt overwhelmed even the dark fog.  He pulled Ukyou up against himself and raised his eyes to the heavens.  _They will pay….  The heavens will pay for what  happened to Ukyou!!!  Ryouga half-screamed half-roared  and his ki exploded forth.  Everything shattered.  Akane, Ranma, the dark fog and even the heavens themselves were gone in a bright flash._

Ukyou awoke from an uneasy night's sleep well after the sun had risen.  She felt terrible.  She had spent most of the night thinking about what had happened between her and Ryouga the night before.  Once she had finally decided she had to get to sleep she realized that it wasn't going to be easy.  She hadn't realized it before, but Ryouga made her feel safe.  Being all alone in the dark woods left her feeling very vulnerable, and she started to imagine large forest creatures attacking her in her sleep.  Soon every noise she heard had her wondering if something was trying to get her.  Eventually, however, she had fallen asleep and spent the night submerged in half-remembered dreams.  Many of which had been unpleasant enough to wake her up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night.

Happy to have finally gotten up Ukyou was not ready to spend another night in the woods alone.  She quickly packed her gear after a rushed breakfast.  She glanced in the direction Ryouga had ran off the night before one last time and shook her head before she started back toward the town she knew shouldn't be to far away.

An old man dressed in white robes, a black belt that bound it at the waist and another red robe that hung open over the other walked down a dimly lantern lit stone hall followed by a similarly dressed young man with orange under-robes, brown outer-robes and a blue belt.  

"So he is finally stirring, eh?" the old man stated more than asked.

"Yes, Sensei.  He was starting to thrash around in the bed, and mutter unintelligibly when I left him," the young man confirmed respectfully.

The old man nodded solemnly, "Nightmares most likely.  He seems to have had some rough times, I am most anxious to talk with him once he awakens."

"Rough times indeed, it is quite unsettling how we found him.  We should be cautious of his awakening."

The old man sighed, "Yes, yes, I suppose, but you worry to much."

"I am sorry, Sensei.  However, I don't think that it was a coincidence that one of the stone entrance-pillars was destroyed near where we found him."

"Nor do I, but still I am not worried.  It appears he has traveled for a long time, and I imagine he will be quite grateful for the bed and food," the old man paused as he reached the heavy wooden door they had been heading to, and turned to his young companion.  "However, I had best be there when he awakens.  He will have many questions, no doubt, as do we."

The young man bowed slightly and opened the door for the older man, "I will be in the garden if you need anything, Sensei."

The old man nodded as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.  He approached the bed they had placed their guest in and sat down on a small wooden stool set beside it.  He noticed the still sleeping young man had knocked most of his covers to the floor.  _He must have had quite a bad dream._  He noted that although the young boy in the bed had mostly calmed down, he still moaned occasionally.  _He probably still is….  _He looked at the young mans clothing.  _Very oddly he is dressed.  The bindings on his legs are similar to those used by Shaolin Monks among others.  His shirt is also in the color often used for disciples of the Shaolin, while the cuffs, side-of-the-chest closure, and frog buttons are also of a Chinese style the shirt itself and his pant are more Japanese in appearance, and he is certainly Japanese….  He looked down at the very large backpack set at the foot of the bed, and remembered how it had taken two men to even drag it.  __A most mysterious young man.  He noted that the young man had once again started to thrash about in his bed, and he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Such bad dreams for one so young…."_

The bandana clad young man began to mumble loader as he squirmed about in his bed.  The old man could almost begin to under stand some of what he was saying, "It's over…." He thought he could hear.  _Most curious….  His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed the young sleeping man had stopped struggling suddenly, and he once again tried to listen.  "Ukyou," the young mans body went rigid, and the old man watched intently, "…sorry…."  As he watched the old man felt uneasy.  __What is this odd feeling…?  It's almost like…  He notice the young man in front of him seemed to almost glow in the dark room.  __Depression…?_

The young man half screamed, half roared as he suddenly sat straight up in the bed, his eye wide open in shock, and fear.  He gasped for air as if he had been drowning, and looked around wildly unsure of reality.  He had no idea where he was.  He had never seen the room before, and he wasn't too sure it was even real.  As his mind started to clear he noticed that he was in a bed, and realized he must have been dreaming.  In fact, looking back it had obviously been a dream, but it had been all to real only seconds before.  Relief flowed over him, and as he continued to survey the odd room he found himself sleeping in.  He noticed an old man pulling himself off of the floor eyes wide open staring at him, "Uhhh… hello."

The old man composed himself and smiled at the wide-awake young man, "Hello to you young man.  You gave me quite a shock the way you woke."

The young man lowered his eyes, "Sorry about that, I… I guess I was having a bad dream."

The old man nodded, "Yes, it would seem you had quite a nightmare, but no mater.  Come now and eat, your troubles will seem most distant.  I am Misaki Yosho, the head of this temple.  You may just call me Yosho."

The youth bowed, "I am Hibiki Ryouga.  Thank you for your hospitality, but I was wondering…."

Yosho interrupted him, "You have many questions I am sure, as do we, but first let us find you some food."

Ryouga stood and followed the old man who was already stepping out the door, "Thank you."

After eating his fill of what he considered very good food, Ryouga sighed contently.  He hadn't been so full in a very long time.  He looked over at his gracious host.  _Well, time to find out what's going on.  "Thank you for the food," he bowed slightly.  "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind explaining a few things now, though."_

The old man nodded, "Yes, I believe it is time for us to talk.  Go ahead."

"Well… where am I, and how did I get here?"

The old man thought for a second, "This is Kakure temple.  You where brought here when we found you laying in the forest unconscious, next to one of our entrance pillars which had been shattered.  Do you have any idea how that happened?"

Ryouga's face was covered with joy, and he had started to laugh uncontrollably ignoring most of what the old man had said.  _This is it!  I've finally found it!!!_

The old man stared confused at the ecstatic young man, "Ummm… excuse me… are you okay?"

Ryouga began to return to rational thought knowing that even though he had found the temple didn't mean he had found a cure.  "D-did you say… Kakure temple…?"

The old man looked at him oddly, "Well… yes, I did.  Why do you ask?"

"This is the place I have been looking for…." He said more to himself than to the old man.  Ryouga took a deep breath, "Do you have something known as 'the cure for curses'?!?"

 The old man rubbed his chin, "Well, know… I haven't heard that name in a very long time… but yes… I believe we do."

Ryouga tried to remain calm as he continued his questioning, "Y-you do?  C-could I… use it?"

The old man stared into Ryouga's eyes, "Hmmm….  So, you are cursed?

Ryouga lowered his gaze, "Yes."

"Well… I think you should tell me more about yourself, first.  Then we will see what can be done," the old man stood.  "Come with me.  We shall talk in my study."

Ryouga stood and followed the old man hoping that for once in his life something could actually go his way.

The two made their way to a quaint room lit by a fireplace that sat in one of the walls with comfortable chairs on each side which they sat down in.  Ryouga looked around the room briefly.  It was furnished with two chairs, a well-organized desk and a small table with freshly cut flowers set upon it.  As he continued to study the room he noticed that the walls weren't stone as they had been in the rest of the rooms he had seen, instead the entire room was lined with bookshelves filled with books.

The old man allowed Ryouga to take in the room for a while before he began, "So, Ryouga, tell me about your curse."

Ryouga started at the question, "Uhhh… well, I was cursed nearly two years ago…."  He turned his eyes to the fire, "Two years ago I followed someone to China….  While I was in China I ended up at Mount Quanjing, Bayankala Range, Qinghai Province near a place called… Jusenkyo…."  Ryouga's expression grew dark, "It's the legendary 'Training Ground of Accursed Springs'….  Anyone who falls into a spring of Jusenkyo is cursed with the body of what ever drowned there last whenever they are splashed with cold water, and change back when splashed with warm water….  There are over one hundred springs there, and each one a different curse.  My curse… is the curse of the Hein Nii Chuan, the 'Spring of the Drowned Piglet'….  I change… into a small black piglet…."  Ryouga lowered his head as he finished his story.

The old man stared at him a little shocked, "That is quite a tale….  When you first told me you where cursed I had assumed you where just exaggerating your problems, but you do indeed have a magical curse…."  The old man rubbed his chin, "So tell me… why did you follow someone to China?"

Ryouga looked up at the old man, "It was… a matter of honor…."

"How so?"

"He had run out on our duel."

"You are a martial artist then?"

"Yeah… martial arts are my life… or at least they have been for the last couple years."

The old man listened intently, "I see.  Why where you two engaged in a duel?"

"He…" Ryouga scratched the back of his neck, "…stole something from me…."

"Oh?  What had he stolen?"

Ryouga sighed, "Bread…."

"Hmmm?"

"Well… not just once, but nearly everyday….  We went to the same all boys junior high school, and everyday in the cafeteria food was tossed into the crowd of hungry boys waiting for food.  If you wanted to eat you had to fight for your food and everyday… he beat me…."

The old man was once again shocked by Ryouga's stories, "Was food so scarce?"

"No, not really….  Sometimes though I had to go several days between meals."

The old man cleared his throat hoping it would do the same for his mind, "So, he went to China before you could finish your duel?"

Ryouga nodded.

"Did you find him while you where in China"

Ryouga's face became grim, "Yes… he was the one who knocked me into the spring…."

The old man eyes widened, "Oh.  So he defeated you?"

Ryouga grimaced, "No, he… we didn't recognize each other."

"And still he pushed you into the spring?"

"Well… it was sorta an accident… he didn't even notice me…."

The old man look thoughtful, "Well, that is quite a story.  Tell me, have you seen this person since that accident?"

Ryouga nodded.

"And?  What happened then?"

Ryouga started to stare at his hands, "I didn't see him again until a few months later… when I returned to Japan.  Though his father tried to eat me just after I first changed."  He paused for a second, "Once I finally found him, again I challenged him to a fight.  He didn't even remember me, and that made it even worse.  About a week later we finally fought.  The fight ended up a draw after I found out about his curse, and… someone else… got hurt…."  Ryouga looked up at the old man and found him staring in astonishment.

"So your duel was never settled?"

"Actually, we've fought a lot since then…."

"And, still your score is not settled?"

"Well… it wasn't just about the bread or the curse anymore…."

"Hmmm….  Go on."

"Well… I… I kinda fell in love with this girl… and… uhhh…."

"I see.  So you were fighting over a girls love?"

"Well sort of, she was betrothed to him at a young age…."

"Hmmm… that makes things a bit more complicated I would say."

"Yeah… but all they did was argue and fight.  I didn't think they would ever be happy together, and she disserved better than him."

"And you were better?"

"Well… not really….  That was the problem… she disserved better than me too…."

Yosho watched the downtrodden young man, and considered his next question, but Ryouga continued, "It doesn't matter anymore though.  They love each other now."  Ryouga features distorted slightly in grief.

"And so you have stopped fighting?"

Ryouga nodded and said what he had told himself so many times before, "Yes, all I want is for her to be happy…"

Yosho nodded approvingly, "My boy it seems you are mature beyond your years."

Ryouga blushed slightly, "I wouldn't say that… I've done plenty of stupid things…."

The old man couldn't help but smile at the guilty expression on the young mans face, "So what are you doing with your life Ryouga?"

Ryouga looked confused by the change of topic for a minute, but answered after a bit of thought, "Well, right now I'm just wandering… but I hope to get a high school equivalency degree someday…."

"Why aren't you in high school?"

"Well…" Ryouga looked uneasy.  He hated telling people about his bad sense of direction, but it couldn't be helped, "I kinda have a hard time getting places."

"What do you mean?"

"My family has a… bad sense of direction.  It makes it hard to get anywhere on a regular basis…."

"I don't think I understand."

"Well… think of it this way.  You wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't find my way back to the room where I was sleeping earlier since I have never been here before, but it wouldn't matter if I had lived here all my life, I still couldn't find my way back…."

Yosho stared at him suspiciously, "I find that a bit hard to believe, after all you did find you way to the temple."

"Yeah, but I had been looking for months and I only got close because I found someone to help," Ryouga's expression darkened as he thought of Ukyou, "and still it was only luck that you found me and brought me in here."

Yosho thought about this, and decided to accept what he was saying as the truth, "So what are you doing to work towards your goal?"

Ryouga began to rub the back of his head, "Well, I carry around school books in my pack… I have ever since I started school, but I hardly ever actually study anymore…."

"Why not?"

Ryouga sighed, "To many distractions I guess….  I spend most of my time traveling alone, so it's not that I haven't had plenty of time, but other things just seemed more important…."

"So you have spent most of your life traveling alone?"

Ryouga nodded, "Ever since I was about six…."

"It must have been rough, especially at such a young age," the old man remarked growing evermore astonished at the young man sitting before him.

Ryouga sighed slightly, but didn't respond.

The old man compassionately stared at the young man before him as he thought.  After several minutes of silence he began, "Well, Ryouga thank you.  I suppose now I should tell you why I asked you all of those questions.  The truth is that we do have an artifact known as the Hiryuume no Houseki, or the Dragon's Eye Jewel.  It is said to have the power to cure magical curses."

Ryouga's eyes grew wide as the old man spoke, but remained silent.

"This is, I believe, what you have been searching for.  However, we cannot give out such things to just any one.  Should they fall into the wrong hands it could be quite dangerous," the old man paused.

Ryouga's every muscle was tense as he waited for the old man to continue.

"The truth is, I can not allow anyone to use the relics we guard that is not a disciple or priest of this temple.  However…."

Ryouga slumped forward in his chair.  He felt he had been so close, but now….

"Hear me out Ryouga.  There is a reason I wanted to find out more about you.  I believe that you are fit to become my disciple, and if you were to do so then you would be allowed access to the Dragon's Eye."

Ryouga who had begun to glow with a dark aura looked up with hope in his eyes, "D-do you mean it…?"

The old man nodded at the young man in front of him whose eyes where beginning to fill with tears of joy.

Ryouga stood up suddenly, "I will do what ever it takes.  I will make you proud of me!"

The old man laughed, "Yes, yes, I'm sure you will, but come now I would like to see my new students skills at the martial arts."

Ryouga nodded burning with determination, and followed his new master out the door.

Ukyou was walking along the path back to the city.  It had only been a day since she last been there, and yet so much had changed.  The leaves of the trees still danced about in the wind bidding farewell to the warm days of summer and beckoning the cold of winter when they would flutter to the ground.  The cool breeze still caressed her cheeks giving testament to the cold days yet to come, and the clouds still covered the sky holding back the sun.  Some how, though, it was all different.  It all seemed lifeless and gray.  Before it had all been so colorful and lively.  Every little thing had filled her with a since of wonder, but that time had past.  As she walked along she saw many things, but nothing caught her interest.  Her mind was occupied with thoughts of Ryouga.  

_I just can't believe he did that to me… errr… to Akane….  _She sighed.  _I can't believe he just left me here like that.  She shook her head.  _That's not right either….  I can't believe that… that….  I can't believe I let him leave like that….__

She looked up blankly, and saw that she was near the city.  _Well…  guess I had better find that bus station._  She sighed again and continued to walk on.

 Ryouga carried his pack on one shoulder as the old man lead him into an enormous courtyard.  Ryouga looked about in wonder at the beautiful place.  He noticed that the temple itself was built into the mountainside like a cave.  The area enclosed by the stonewall fence of the temple contained an orchard at one end a garden at the other and a few animals.  There was a path leading directly to the gate and from that path several other paths split off.  The path that led to the garden passed over a bridge.  The bridge spanned a small stream that seemed to flow from a small cave in the mountainside.

Yosho lead Ryouga to the bridge and stopped.  They waited as a young man in the garden noticed them and began to walk over.

"Ryouga, I would like you to meet my son."

The younger man bowed, "Nice to meet you.  I am Misaki Tenchi."

"Tenchi, this is my new apprentice Hibiki Ryouga."  Ryouga bowed.

Tenchi looked at Ryouga skeptically, "I see…."

"Now, Tenchi, I would like to see Ryouga's skills.  How would you feel about a little match?"

Tenchi bowed to his father, "I'm ready."

The old man turned to Ryouga, "How about you, Ryouga?  Do you feel up to a sparring match?"

Ryouga's pack shook the ground as he dropped it.  His jaw set he nodded and faced his opponent.  Ryouga bowed to Tenchi and dropped into a ready stance as Tenchi did the same, "Good luck."

Tenchi smiled slightly, "You too."  He was going to enjoy fighting the newcomer.  His father was being to trusting accepting this man they knew nothing about into their home and offering to train him.  Tenchi didn't trust him, and putting him in his place would make Tenchi feel better.  

Ryouga began to circle his opponent as he thought about his strategy.  _I have no idea how good this guy is….  I have to be careful.  If I go to hard I could hurt him, and if I don't go hard enough I'll make my new sensei think I don't have any skill.  Better test him with something easy to start with… a couple of bandanas maybe…._

Before Ryouga could make up his mind Tenchi closed in and swept at his legs.  Ryouga easily jumped over the obviously weak attack realizing that Tenchi must have been thinking the same thing as him. _ Okay then, I'll let him test me for a while, that should show me pretty much what he can do, anyway.  Ryouga smiled slightly to himself pleased with his plan, and assumed a rather relaxed fighting stance._

Tenchi observed his opponent closely.  His first attack had been a test, and Ryouga had easily avoided it as Tenchi had expected him to.  _He avoided my attack very well, but his new stance….  He must not understand that I was holding back.  Tenchi evaluated his opponent as skilled but inexperienced and overconfident.  Tenchi smiled slightly.  __This will be easy._

Tenchi leapt at Ryouga with a kick to the head.  Ryouga merely leaned back to avoid it.  Tenchi continued his assault with a combination of quick punches and kicks aimed at Ryouga's mid section.  Ryouga slid effortlessly out of the reach of each blow as they came.  Tenchi redoubled his efforts seeing all of his attacks easily avoided.  Ryouga sidestepped a couple more punches before lightly jumping over Tenchi to avoid a kick.

Tenchi spun around astonished at the young man standing in front of him with his arms crossed.  Tenchi realized that he had been the one who was overconfident.  This match was going to be much harder than he had expected, and he was no longer sure that he could win.  Pushing that thought aside Tenchi once more closed in on Ryouga, this time cautiously.  He double-kicked at Ryouga's chest and followed up with a punch and swung around with an elbow and a back-fist.  Though none of his attacks had connected he continued undaunted.  He swept at Ryouga's legs and sprung forward with a fist extended hoping to hit Ryouga before he could land and change direction again.

Ryouga realized that for the first time he couldn't dodge and uncrossed his arms.  Ryouga parried the thrust as he landed leaving his hand on Tenchi's wrist he side-stepped Tenchi's momentum leaving Ryouga a clear shot at Tenchi's exposed side and back, but he instead pulled Tenchi's wrist causing him to over extend even more and swept his legs causing Tenchi to fall roughly to the ground knocking the wind out of him as Ryouga pulled his arm into a lock.

Yosho watched the exchange astonished.  Though he had assumed Ryouga had some skill he hadn't expected this.  Tenchi, his best student, couldn't even touch Ryouga.  In fact he knew very few martial arts masters who could match his speed, let alone the strength it took him to carry that backpack of his around effortlessly with one hand.__

Ryouga quickly released the pressure from Tenchi's arm and pulled him to his feet.  "Sorry, is your arm okay?"

Tenchi nodded as he rubbed his arm, "Y-yeah…."  Tenchi brushed himself off then dropped once again into a fighting stance.

Ryouga once again stood with his arms crossed staring at his opponent.  Tenchi stepped forward to once again try to hit Ryouga, but Yosho stopped him.  "Wait.  That is quite enough.  Tenchi I don't think you are skilled enough at hand to hand fighting to challenge our new guest."  He turned to Ryouga, "If you don't mind, Ryouga, Tenchi is more adept in using a staff."

Ryouga nodded and Tenchi jogged over to a near-by rack of various martial art weapons and retrieved two staves.  Snapping one to his shoulder he tossed the other to Ryouga.  Ryouga caught the staff then turned to Yosho, "If you don't mind," he pulled his umbrella from its binding on top of his pack, "I would prefer to use this."

Yosho looked at him thoughtfully, "I have no problem with that as long as it does not conceal a blade or spikes or the like."

"No it's just my umbrella."

"Very well."

Tossing the staff aside Ryouga snapped his umbrella to his shoulder then pointed it at Tenchi and dropped into a fighting stance, "I'm ready when you are."

Tenchi pulled the staff from his shoulder and spun it in one hand at his side, "Right, come on!"

The two combatants leapt at each other.  Tenchi made a powerful overhead swing.  Ryouga blocked the blow and swept his umbrella around at Tenchi's side, but only connected with one end of Tenchi's staff.  The other end of the staff shot towards Ryouga's other side and Ryouga ducked swinging at Tenchi's legs.  Tenchi jabbed his staff into the ground blocking the tremendous power of Ryouga's swing and vaulted himself over Ryouga.  As he landed he spun around blocking a blow to his side.  Seeing Tenchi off balance Ryouga pressed his advantage kicking at the same side.  Tenchi blocked easily but was knocked back by the force and nearly fell down.  Ryouga clipped one of Tenchi's feet with his umbrella and Tenchi began to fall but caught himself with his staff.

Ryouga smiled.  _This is a bit more interesting.  He began pulling bandanas from his forehead and spinning them as Tenchi watched curiously but cautious.  Ryouga tossed the bandana-shurikens at Tenchi and Tenchi blocked each one with his slightly shortened staff, but as he deflected the last one he realized Ryouga had opened his umbrella and it was spinning towards him through the air.  He dove out of the way and watched as it floated back to Ryouga's hand.  Startled but unwilling to give up Tenchi once again closed in on Ryouga.  This time he spun his staff quickly moving it from side to side._

Ryouga began to gather his heavy ki, but stopped.  _The Shishi Houkoudan and the Bakusai Tenketsu are both too powerful for Tenchi….  _Ryouga sighed and raised his umbrella once again and jabbed it straight at Tenchi causing him to fumble his attack when it connected unexpectedly.  Tenchi quickly regained control and began to flow through movements striking at Ryouga rapidly from all angles.  Ryouga hurriedly blocked or parried each one before jumping backwards away from Tenchi.  Tenchi saw this as his chance and pressed the attack, but as soon as Ryouga's feet touched the ground he sprang forward with his umbrella leveled to impale Tenchi.  Tenchi was unprepared to defend himself in his rush to attack and the umbrella was aimed straight at his solar plexus.  Ryouga turned his umbrella and hit Tenchi with an uppercut to the chest with the broadside of his umbrella that lifted Tenchi off of the ground and threw him across the courtyard.  Tenchi landed against the wall surrounding the temple barely conscience.

Concern over came the old man as he watched the match conclude, but Ryouga was the first to react.  "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!  Tenchi!!!  Are you all right, Tenchi?!?" Ryouga shouted in one long word as he ran over to Tenchi.  

As he slid to a stop next to Tenchi, the prone young man next to him smiled as he tried to gasp in some air, "Y-yeah….  I… have to admit… you're pretty good…."  He began to cough as Yosho arrived next to them.

Yosho quickly looked Tenchi over and nodded, "Don't worry the injuries will heal quickly."  He turned to Ryouga, "Ryouga, help me take Tenchi inside."

Later that night after Tenchi's injuries had been tended to and they had all cleaned up and eaten Tenchi went to bed early leaving Ryouga and Yosho to talk.

"Tell me, Ryouga, how did you learn to fight?" the old man asked leaning back in his chair and lighting a pipe.

Ryouga thought for a moment, "Well, my father taught me the basics when I was young.  It's a tradition in my family, the Hibiki School of Martial Arts.  All Hibikis are taught the style….  It's not easy living most of your life alone… lost on the road….  I've had several other senseis since then, but most where for little more than a week… if that.  Aside from that I have done a lot of practicing in the mountains of Japan and traveling in China."

The old man rubbed his chin as he sucked on his pipe, "So would you say you have had very little guidance in the ways of Martial Arts?"

Ryouga leaned back in his chair, comfortable discussing martial arts, "I suppose….  My father was a great teacher, but he was lost a lot of the time… and I learned the Shishi Houkoudan from a scroll that a miner gave me, although Cologne did teach me the Bakusai Tenketsu…."

Yosho noted the techniques Ryouga mentioned.  _I'll have to find out what those are sometime.  A smoke ring floated from the old mans mouth and up to the ceiling and stared he at it thoughtfully for a minute, "Where did you learn the technique you used on your bandanas?"_

"I learned it from my father."

"Would you mind telling me everything you know about the technique?"

Ryouga considered for a moment, "Well… it's a cloth manipulation technique performed by channeling ki into the cloth."

Yosho nodded, "How many uses can you think of for it?  Try to think of things you've never done before as well."

Ryouga lowered his gaze to the floor and rubbed his head, "Well, I can use it on my bandanas and use them as throwing weapons… I can use it on my belt and use it like a sword… and… uhhh…."

They sat in silence as Ryouga thought until the old man decided to help out, "Tell me, have you ever thought of using it defensively?"  After getting a blank stare from Ryouga he continued,  "Could you also channel your ki into your shirt and use it as armor?"  Ryouga blinked amazed at what the old man had just come up with.  Yosho continued, "Of course you would have to be careful not to immobilize yourself with it, however, that too would be useful if you could do it to your opponent."

Ryouga's eyes where wide as he stared at the old man unable to think of anything to say.  He had never even though about it.  Ryouga listened to Yosho with great interest and respect and stared expectantly when he paused waiting for him to continue.  

Yosho blew another smoke ring, which rose to join the first, "To tell you the truth, Ryouga, you are a fine martial artist."  Ryouga, unused to such compliments, began to smile broadly in spite of himself.  "Your endurance is amazing, your speed is incredible, and your strength is… well… impossible.  Also you are obviously a very skilled and experienced fighter.  However… you lack flexibility and creativity within your fighting style, an obvious sign of you lack of guidance.  What you need more than anything else is guidance in evaluating yourself and your opponents.  You must consider your own techniques and understand them better so that you can use them more diversely and effectively, enabling you to better control yourself and thus your opponent."

Yosho blew yet another smoke ring, which rose to join the others and formed an overlapping pattern.  "Also, it is important to go over your previous fights in your mind and consider what you did wrong and what your opponents did really well or was most effective against you.  Today's fight with Tenchi is a bad example, because you were far too skilled for him, but by what you told me earlier you have had plenty of experience with extremely skilled fighters.  Those who challenge you the most are the best training partners whether you can beat them or not."

The old man lowered the pipe from his mouth, "Those that can beat you can teach you even more.  Learn your opponents moves and find ways to counter them or if they suit you learn to use them."

Ryouga nodded absently his mind already going back over his many fights.  They sat in silence for a while before Yosho rose from his chair yawning.  "Well, I think it is time for us to get some rest."

Ryouga didn't respond, lost in his own thoughts.

"Uhhh…" Yosho poked Ryouga in the shoulder, "Hey…."

Ryouga jumped his eyes wide, "Huh?"

"You.  Bed.  Go." The old man said playfully barely containing his laughter.

Ryouga rubbed the back of his head embarrassed and walked out the door.

The old man shook his head no longer able to stop himself from laughing, "That's the closet, Ryouga."

Through the door Ryouga could be heard, "Oh…."

After waiting for a while Yosho walked over to the door, "Ryouga, why are you still in there?"

"…."

"What?"

"I can't find the exit…."


End file.
